Time and Time Again
by Wishspark
Summary: Rose Tyler returns from the battle of Canary Wharf as a newly regenerated Human Time Lord to relive her previous adventures with her former self and the 10th Doctor. With her new self and inability to change have a large impact on the events of the past, Rose soon finds that this may not be as easy as she first thought. Can she stay out of trouble? *Series 2 rewrite*
1. Doomsday

**Hi and welcome to my story! This is a rewrite of the end of series 1 and the entirety of series 2 of Doctor Who beginning with the end of Doomsday. It might be a bit confusing at first but I promise it will make sense! It will be quite a bit similar to the TV series, however, there will definitely be a few twists and new elements that will hopefully give it a new, unique feel. This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to leave any reviews/tips. Hopefully it's not terrible! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

"Rose! Hold on!" the Doctor yelled, desperately clutching to his clamp as he watched in horror as Rose's fingers began to slip off the lever. Time seemed to slow down as their eyes met, the fear in both their eyes shining as bright as a starlit sky. _This is it._ Rose thought, _This is my end. My destruction. So much for being a valiant child who would die in battle. I can't even hold on to a bloody lever._ Rose laughed bitterly, shaking her head as Dalek's flew past her into the void. She could feel her fingers slipping inch by inch. She gazed up at the Doctor, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. If only she had locked that lever in place properly. Then maybe they would have never got into this mess. And they would be able to go home. To the TARDIS. Together. Forever. Unable to hold on any longer, her fingers released and she fell, hurtling towards the void. "Rose!" the Doctor shouted, trying to reach for her. But he knew it was too late. "I'm sorry Doctor!" she screamed as she lost sight of him and the inky nothingness of the void encapsulated her. Not even the Doctor could save her now.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to acknowledge inevitable nothingness she was about to face. It was as though everything had just stopped. Time did not exist anymore. Nothing did. The silence, however, was deafening. She took a deep breath in, readying herself to open her eyes. _Wait. How am I breathing?"_ Rose wondered, _That should be impossible... and yet. Here I am. Breathing. In the void._ "Was the Doctor lying?" she wondered allowed, eyes still clamped shut. "Hold on!" she shouted excitedly, "I can hear that!" _This is completely bonkers._ She thought, shaking her head. _It should be impossible to hear anything at all_. She stretched out her arms in front of her, feeling something solid yet soft on her finger tips. "Yes I know. It is completely bonkers." a voice acknowledged to her far right. Eyes flinging open, Rose suddenly found herself lying on a beach, surrounded by blue skies and sunlight. "But how-" her voice abruptly cut off as she gazed upon the figure now in front of her. Enshroud in white robes and golden light, the dark haired woman glanced down at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was curled effortlessly, tumbling down her shoulders in waves and her intense sea green eyes bore into her own. "Hello, my wolf." Her smooth voice filled Rose's ears. She was in complete shock. A few moments ago she was falling into the void about to face her death but now... she wasn't sure. "But how? Who are you?" She managed to stammer out. Pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Rose had absolutely no idea what was going on. Was she dead? She wasn't sure. "I am the TARDIS of course. And we are currently in your mind."

"What do you mean?" Rose sat up abruptly, staring up at the woman.

"I couldn't very well speak to you if we weren't in your mind. Could I?"

"Well no. but-". Rose's mind raced with questions. Was she still in the void? Was she dying? Was this the end?

"Yes, yes and no." The TARDIS answered promptly with a slight smile.

"Hold on a minute. I'm dying? How is that not the end? And how the hell can you read my mind?! Rose shouted in both slight annoyance and disbelief, "Actually, scratch that, you're in my head, of course you can read my mind. But how is this not the end for me?" She dug her fingers into the soft sand, trying to calm down. "Of course you're dying. You're unconscious in the void. Slowly starving of oxygen."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Rose muttered sarcastically.

"But this is not the end, Rose Tyler. You are the Bad Wolf. You create yourself."

"Fat lot of good that is." Rose scowled, "Nothing can survive in the void. I'm done for." Rose glanced up at the clear blue sky and breathed in the salty sea air. _Why this beach?_ She wondered for a moment, _Why here exactly?"._ There was no doubt that this beach was stunning, but she had never seen it before in her life

"Dårlig Ulv Stranden." the TARDIS replied matter of factly. "And you are not 'done for' as you put it."

"Bad Wolf Bay." Rose whispered. _Wait. How did I know that?_ Rose thought to herself, _What is happening to me?_

 _"_ I never left you, my wolf." the TARDIS spoke fluidly, "The Doctor may have attempted to remove me but a small part of my being remained. I was always with you and always will be."

Rose was stunned. Feeling completely overwhelmed, Rose pulled herself off the floor and began to pace back and forth along the beach. _The TARDIS is inside me? How is that possible?_ Rose thought to herself, _The Doctor was so sure... but apparently he wasn't sure enough._ The TARDIS remained silent, allowing Rose to collect her thoughts and calm down. She paused for a moment, staring out at the ocean. The sea had always calmed her, ever since she was a little girl and her mum had taken her for the first time, she had been completely enthralled with it. The seemingly endlessness of it had always astounded her. It dawned on her in that moment that she would never see her mother again, or Mickey, or Pete for that matter. _No._ She thought, _I chose to let them go. I will not be sad._ She clenched her fist and blinked away her tears. "Never say never ever." The Doctor's voice whispered in the back of her mind, sending a surge of strength through her. She turned towards the TARDIS, peering at her with determination. "Who am I?"

"Actually let me rephrase that. What am I?" Rose crossed her arms as she waited for an answer.

"You are an anomaly, a human with time lord DNA."

 _What?!_ Rose thought to herself in both surprise and bewilderment, _That shouldn't be possible._ _That isn't possible._ Questions and thoughts raced around her head, causing her to feel slightly dizzy. Taking a deep breath, she managed to get a few questions out. "So I'm part time lord then? Rose questioned, confused, "Can I regenerate? How is this possible?" The TARDIS slowly nodded, pausing for a moment to seemingly consider how to answer her many questions. "In a sense yes, you are part time lord. You can regenerate and have telepathic abilities, however, you do not have their physiology as such. Meaning that you will always be human." The TARDIS looked over at her, wondering if she should continue. Rose just nodded. Dumbfounded. "And as for how this is possible. You made this possible. The moment you looked into my heart you saw all that is, all that was and all that ever could be. And in that moment your DNA was genetically modified by me."

"A human time lord." Rose breathed and the TARDIS simply nodded. "How can I not remember all that?"

"It would have killed you." Rose sighed and stared out at the ocean. She was a time lord. An abomination. She shouldn't exist and yet here she was. Standing on a beach in her mind. She understood now. It didn't matter what her genetics were or what 'superpowers' she had. She was still her. Still Rose Tyler. And she always would be. _And now,_ she thought, _It was time to return home._ Rose was silent for quite a while before building up the courage to speak once more. "What do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes and let it it overcome you. But don't let it overwhelm you. Embrace it Bad Wolf. It is time to regenerate." The TARDIS instructed before taking a few steps back. "As soon as you're regenerated, you will need to return immediately. Back to where we began. Then you will need to live through your previous time line to reach your present timeline." Rose nodded slowly before squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself. She felt a rush of energy weaving in and out of her body. The pain was excruciating, but was kept at bay by the adrenaline flowing through her veins. This was it. This was the end of Rose Tyler as she knew it. And although Rose was sad, she knew her time was up. She would still be her, just a hopefully slightly improved version of herself. _Rose Tyler 2.0._ Rose thought with a laugh. Rose was surprised how comfortable she was with the situation. After all, until a few minutes ago, she thought she was an ordinary human. But although it seemed cliched, she knew it had been inevitable from the moment she become Bad Wolf. "Goodbye old me." Rose whispered, 'It was nice knowin' ya." She could only see yellow and gold as she distinctly heard a wolf howling in the distance as she fell unconscious.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, attempting to adjust to the harsh sunlight. She felt... different. Yes, that was the word. Her head throbbed and she could barely sustain any of her thoughts as they swam in and out of her head. Groaning, she pushed herself into a sitting position and found herself staring directly into another pair of eyes. _Who was she again?_ Rose wondered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, _Oh of course, the TARDIS._ _How could I forget that?_ Rubbing her eyes, Rose began to wonder what she looked like and who she would be, however, she did not get to put much thought into it as the TARDIS soon interrupted. "Hello, my wolf." she whispered, glancing down at her, "We do not have a lot of time. It's time to send you home. Picture it. Picture that exact moment where you and I become one. Every little detail will help." Rose nodded and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be transported back to that day. She felt the fear, frustration and anger of being sent away by the Doctor. She could see the warm glow of the time rotor illuminating the console room. And she could feel time running through her veins as she peered into the heart of the TARDIS. "This might hurt a bit." The TARDIS murmured before she felt herself being thrown through the time vortex.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first chapter! The chapters will be longer from the next chapter onwards but as this was an introduction, it's a bit shorter. I also apologise if it was a bit slow but I needed to introduce Rose properly in order for the rest of the story to make sense. In the next chapter you'll find out more about Rose's personality and new look. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The Parting of Ways

**Welcome back to chapter 2! This episode will contain both the ending of The Parting of the Ways from Series 1 with a few differences obviously. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! Allons-y!**

* * *

Crash landing onto the floor grating of the TARDIS, Rose felt pain ripple through her body as she slowly regained consciousness. _I just travelled through the time vortex._ Rose thought in disbelief, shaking her head as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. It shouldn't have been possible, but here she was, back on the TARDIS she never thought she would see again. This was definitely the most unusual day she had experienced in a while. She glanced up to see herself gazing into the heart of the TARDIS, completely oblivious to her presence as a fierce golden stream of light poured into her eyes. Although she could not remember it, she could almost feel both the complete agony and wonder that had filled her mind for a few brief moments. _Feels like I was a completely different person back then, literally._ Rose thought, letting out a small laugh, _I wonder what I'll be like now?_ Rose barely had time to consider these thoughts when her previous self turned towards her, eyes glowing a brilliant gold. "Bad Wolf." Her previous self whispered in greeting, staring down at her with a smile on her lips. "Welcome home."

Still feeling disorientated from the travel through the vortex and regeneration, Rose fought to stay conscious as she stood up to face her predecessor. "Nice to see you again." She replied with a slight smile, blinking furiously to try and fix her blurred vision. They were both silent for a moment, observing each other with curiosity. It was a rather strange feeling seeing yourself in person, but not as unpleasant as she had expected. Sighing, she was about to her her mouth to say something else when she felt the TARDIS materialising. Her previous self immediately glanced at the TARDIS doors before beginning to speak, "I'm sorry I must go now. I must save my Doctor. But you know that already." She moved towards the doors, pausing just before she reached them and turning towards her. "Good luck Bad Wolf. See you soon." Her previous self said with a smile before pushing the doors open to face the Daleks. Rose just smiled before she felt herself losing her conscience once more. _Not again._ Rose thought in annoyance as the darkness overwhelmed her.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?" A loud northern voice filled her ears, as she felt a pair of eyes glaring at her. Rose felt a smile forming on her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. _I really need to stop fainting._ Rose thought, shaking her head. Taking in his big ears and leather jacket, Rose struggled to stop herself from jumping up and throwing her arms around him. It had been so long, so long since she had seen this face and she couldn't be happier. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, her eyes fell upon the little blonde bundle he held in his arms. _Just as it should be._ Rose thought with a grin, _The Doctor and Rose Tyler, saving the world._

"Are you deaf?" The Doctor asked in annoyance as he laid her previous self down gently onto the grating. "I said 'who are you?'"

"Oh. Um…" _I really should have thought about this earlier._ Rose thought, _But gosh I sound posh. Rose Tyler with a proper royal British accent. I can't believe it. Honestly, next thing you know I'll be having tea and crumpets with the bloody queen. I wonder…_ Rose felt The Doctor staring at her again and she realised that she had been completely lost in thought. _Names Rose,_ she thought, scolding herself, _I really need to get these thoughts under control._ Scrambling together a name and backstory she hoped sounded feasible, Rose saluted blurted out "Penelope Smith. Time traveller."

 _Did I just… salute?_ Rose thought with a groan, _What have I become?_ Sighing, she glanced up at The Doctor who was still staring at her with a rather confused look on his face. "Staring is rude, you know." Rose stated, pulling him out of his trance.

"Well I'm not a particularly nice person anyway." He retorted, still staring. "Penelope Smith eh? Never heard of you."

"That's because you haven't met me yet." Crap. She definitely shouldn't have said that. She wasn't supposed to be drawing too much attention to herself and yet here she was, blurting out that she was from his future. "What?!" He practically shouted.

"Well… um…" What could she say that wouldn't make this situation any worse. She could almost feel The TARDIS mocking her. "It was sort of an accident that I ended up here but I think it was meant to happen. It's like I'm meant to help you." _There._ Rose thought. _That should satisfy him right?_ Wrong. "Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you know me. Prove that I trust you." He looked at her expectantly. What could she say? Knowing that his name was The Doctor would not be enough. That wasn't even his real name after all. And telling him about any adventures with him would give away who she was. _TARDIS_ , Rose thought desperately, _a little help here please._ She felt the sigh of the TARDIS as she whispered the answer to one of the biggest and most feared questions in the universe. Doctor Who?

Rose stood up and moved towards him, whispering into his ear. Eyes widening, The Doctor looked as though he would faint at any moment. "But how… I would never…" The Doctor muttered, staring at her again.

"Trust me now Doctor?" Rose replied with a grin.

"I suppose I don't have a choice. Do I?"

"Nope" Rose grinned again, happy that the Doctor somewhat trusted her again. "I can practically see all those questions running through your head Doctor but unfortunately can't answer them. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey if you know what I mean."

"Wibbly wobbly what?" The Doctor tilted his head slightly, questioning her, "Don't tell me I say that." Rose just smiled at him. "Great." He muttered, "Something I can look forward to." The Doctor stomped over to the console, clearly not amused by the person he would become. He was silent for a moment, pondering over something. "But how did you get here? How did you manage to get inside the TARDIS?"

"Magic." She replied, staring down at her feet. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything. But she couldn't risk the future. Everything rested on her shoulders and she did not want to mess it up. The Doctor scoffed, "Magic. That'll be the day."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"But- "

"I think she's waking up." Rose glanced over as her previous self began to stir.

"I want a proper answer later." Rose sighed but nodded. She did not want to get into an argument with the Time lord right now.

"What happened?" Her previous self opened her eyes, looking at The Doctor.

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked, leaning on the console as he glanced over at her.

"It's like…" She muttered, pushing herself up with her hands. "There was this singin'."

"That's right. I sang a song and the Dalek's ran away." He said with a grin. Her previous self chose to ignore that comment before furrowing her brows, trying to remember. Rose watched her from a distance, remembering her shock and confusion from that day. SHe looked up again, catching her eyes and staring into them. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Penelope Smith. Time Traveller. Nice to see you again." Rose smiled warmly at her. Hoping to somewhat put her at ease.

"Again? What do you mean again? Have we met?"

 _Not again._ Rose thought, _I have to stop doing that._

"Not exactly. But you will meet me."

"What?" Her previous self stared at her, still completely bewildered.

"She's from the future." The Doctor replied nonchalantly, glancing up at the screen on the console.

"And you just believed that?

The Doctor snorted. "Of course I didn't just believe that. Who do you think I am? I asked for proof and I got it."

"What proof?" Her previous self questioned, glancing between both Rose and The Doctor.

"She told me my name." Her previous now snorted, staring at the Doctor in disbelief. "What? The Doctor? Everyone in the bloody universe knows that."

"No not The Doctor." He replied quietly, "My real name. The name I never tell anyone."

"But- "

"Look Rose," Rose interrupted, "We can worry about me later. My situation's not going anywhere. What we want to know is what you can remember." Her previous self opened her mouth about to say something in retort but shut it again and nodded.

"I was at home." Her previous self sat up a little more, confusion etched across her face, "No I wasn't. I was in The TARDIS and uh… there was this light." Rose watched as the Doctor stared at the top of his hand as a golden light poured through his veins. She had never noticed it before but now she new exactly what it meant. He was about to regenerate. Her previous self was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I can't remember anything else." The Doctor glanced over at her as she shook her head and furrowed her brow. "It's okay Rose." Rose replied, nodding at her in reassurance. "You shouldn't expect to remember straight away." Her previous self gave her a small smile in return but Rose knew she was still deeply concerned. "Rose Tyler." The Doctor began, letting out a small laugh before smiling at her, "I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona. The planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses." The Doctor broke out into laughter. Rose smiled at him. He still hadn't taken her to Barcelona. _I Should ask about that._ Rose thought with a laugh. Her previous self smiled and began to laugh a little as well. "Imagine how many times a day you'd end up telling that joke and it's still funny."

"Then why can't we go?" Her previous self questioned, her concern growing into confusion as her smile faded away.

"Maybe you will. Or maybe I will. But not like this." He smiled at her sadly before sharing a knowing glance with Rose. They both knew what would happen next.

"You're not making sense." Her previous self began before The Doctor interrupted her.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads. Or no head." He replied with a laugh. Her previous self, now standing, was smiling nervously at him, obviously thinking he was completely mad. Rose shook her head with a sigh. The Doctor really needed to work on explaining things better. "Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with." Her previous self tilted her head slightly, her smile once again slowly faded. The Doctor suddenly flew backwards, gripping his stomach in pain.

"Doctor!" Her previous self yelled and lunged forward towards him.

"Stay away!" He shouted as Rose gently pulled her back to stand beside her. Her eyes widened in shock. Rose hated seeing him like this and now that she had experienced it herself, she knew exactly what he was going through. The Doctor's face scrunched up in pain, clinging to himself more tightly. "Doctor." Her previous self whispered. Rose put an arm around her and pulled her closer, trying to comfort her as best as she could. In a louder voice she continued, "Tell me what's going on."

"I absorbed all the energy the time vortex and no one's meant to do that." He replied, convulsing in pain.

"It'll be okay Rose. I'm sure of it." Rose whispered to her previous self but she didn't take any notice of her. She was staring at him as he groaned.

"Every cell in my body is dying."

Rose kept staring at him in both horror and disbelief. "Can't you do something?"

'Yeah. I'm doing it now." He replied matter of factly, as if this was an everyday occurrence. "Time lords have this little trick. It's uh. It's sort of a way of cheating death. Except…" He looked up at her previous self, eyes becoming sad. "It means I'm gonna change."

"What?" Her previous self muttered. She turned towards Rose. "Did you know about this? Can't you do something?" Rose just shook her head sadly. It was time for him to go. It had to happen this way, not matter how sad it may be. "Great lot of help you are." Her previous self muttered angrily. The Doctor looked at Rose apologetically and she returned a small smile as he continued. "I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go."

"Don't." Her previous self interrupted. "Don't say that."

"Rose." He continued again, "Before I go. I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic. He smiled at her as tears began to fill her eyes. "Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I." Her previous self couldn't help but smile back at him despite how she felt. "And Penelope?" He looked at Rose, grinning for ear to ear. "I'm still waiting for that answer. How exactly did you get into the TARDIS?" Rose rolled her eyes as golden light began to shoot out of his body.

Rose pulled her previous self closer into her and turned her away as the light nearly blinded her. It was pouring out of every inch of his body, bathing him in a stream of gold. She watched on, sad to see him go but anticipating the return of her Doctor. She grinned to herself. She couldn't believe how different they were from each other. Same person. Different personalities. Different looks. She wondered how different she was to herself now. _I still feel the same and I seem to have a similar personality with a few differences of course. And I definitely have a different accent._ Rose thought, _But I wonder what I look like._ Rose smiled to herself as she watched on. _Whatever I look like, I hope I'm stuck with it for a long, long time._ As Rose watched on, the light continued to pour out of his body but Rose could tell it was almost over. She felt her previous self begin to sob slightly in her arms. "Shh." She whispered, "It's gonna be fine. It's still him and it always will be him."

"But it won't really be him? Will it? You're just saying that to make me feel better." Her previous self whispered as if she was afraid to speak.

"Of course it will really be him. He'll just look a little bit different. Okay a lot different. But it's still him. And who knows. Maybe you'll like the new him even better."

Her previous self snorted. "I highly doubt that." Rose smiled down at her, happy that she was feeling slightly more accepting about the situation although she knew she was still doubtful. Her previous self cautiously turned around to watch the spectacle as his body morphed into his tenth regeneration. "Nearly there now." Rose whispered. Her previous self just nodded, too shocked by what was happening in front of her. The golden light disappeared as quick as it came as the Doctor flung his head forward. "Hello." He greeted quietly, pausing for a moment to test his new teeth was his tongue. "New teeth. That's weird. So where was I?" Her mouth was wide open in shock as she stared at him, not believing her eyes. Rose just grinned, happy to see her Doctor again. "Oh that's right. Barcelona." He looked between them both before flashing a smile at them both. _Welcome back Doctor!_

* * *

 **And that's it for the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The next chapter will be the beginning of the series 2 rewrite. I'll try to have it done as soon as I can so at the latest it will be up by next week.**


	3. Born Again

**Welcome back to chapter 3! This chapter will include the Born Again Children in Need mini-episode from the end of series 1/beginning of series 2. Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

 _I still can't believe it's really him!_ Rose thought with a grin. Her previous self stepped behind Rose slightly, watching nervously as The Doctor moved around the console. "Six pm." The Doctor spoke as he reached forward and adjusted the coordinates, "Tuesday. October. Five thousand and six. On the way to Barcelona." Rose could almost feel the fear and confusion radiating off her previous self. Giving her a comforting squeeze on the arm, she glanced over at The Doctor who looked slightly ridiculous in his 9th regeneration's clothes that were much too big on him. He stepped forward and looked at them both intently. "Now then. What do I look like?" As her previous self stared at him in disbelief, Rose couldn't help but let out a giggle out at his vainness. The Doctor mocked glared at her before utilising his signature grin. Opening her mouth to reply, he raised his hand and completely interrupted her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't tell me." Gesturing at them both he began to promptly check himself out, pulling another giggle from Rose. _Really._ Rose thought, still giggling, _I don't think I've ever met someone so obsessed with themselves. Besides Jack of course._

"Let's see." He continued, staring down at himself, "Two legs, two arms, two hands… slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." Her previous self's mouth fell open again as she just stared at the man in front of her whilst The Doctor stared down at his wrist. "It's still him." Rose murmured soothingly at her previous self. She just shook her head in denial.

"That's not him. That's not The Doctor." Rose just sighed, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind. _I really need to work on my stubbornness_. Rose thought, shaking her head. The Doctor, completely oblivious to how her previous self was feeling, continued checking himself out, reaching up to feel the top of his head. Hair!" He exclaimed excitedly, "I'm not bald!" He continued feeling his hair, admiring the amount of it. "Oh. Ooh. Big hair." Rose just rolled her eyes. He was obsessed with his hair. Much too obsessed. She thought back on all the excruciatingly long hours The Doctor had spent on his hair each morning. Although she had to admit is was probably the best hair she had ever seen. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she watched in amusement as his hands roamed down the side of his face. "Side burns. I've got side burns!" He confirmed happily, before continuing on a slightly less amused note, "Oh and really bad skin."

As entertaining as his spiel was, Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for her previous self. She knew exactly what she was feeling in this moment and The Doctor definitely wasn't helping by going off on a tangent about his looks rather than explaining what was really going on. _He really is an idiot sometimes._ Rose thought, glancing back at her previous self. She looked concerned and slightly terrified, her back pressed against a coral strut and her head peeking at The Doctor from behind Rose. Rose sighed with frustration. There was nothing she could do to really help her. She just had to get through this. "Little bit thinner." The Doctor continued, patting himself on the stomach. "That's weird. Give me time I'll get used to it." He looked up, eyes staring ahead of him. "Oh I have got a mole." He murmured seriously, glancing over at both of them. "I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades there's a mole." He paused for a moment, wiggling his shoulders and in a lighter tone continued, "That's alright. Love the mole." Rose decided at that moment it was time to stop this before he launched into some other details that they really didn't need to know. "Uh Doctor?" She interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be discussing more important matters?" He pondered for a moment, looking at both of them. "Oh of course!" He replied with a grin, "Go on then tell me. What do you think?" Rose rolled her eyes, that's definitely not what she had in mind. "And I'm not talking to you Penelope Smith, I'm sure you've had plenty of time to form an opinion, future girl. I want to know what you think Rose." _Future girl. Really?_ Rose thought, almost snorting, _That's the best he can come up with?_ She sobered a little after seeing her previous self's expression. "Who are you?"

Rose watched as The Doctor's face fell slightly at her lack of recognition. "I'm The Doctor." Her previous self shook her head in denial and backed away slightly, "No." She muttered, her voice growing louder, "Where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?"

"You saw me I… I changed. Right in front of you." He gestured behind him to where he had regenerated just a few minutes ago. He then gazed up at Rose, a pleading look in his eyes. He had no idea how to handle what he typically deemed 'human' emotions. _Oh all right,_ she thought in slight annoyance, _Leave it to me then._ Turning around she faced her previous self who was completely lost for words. "Rose," She began, "It really is him. That's what I've been telling you this entire time. You saw it with your own eyes. He just changed. That's all." Her previous self shook her head, still not believing her.

"I saw him sort of explode and then… you replaced him like a… a… a teleport, a transnet or a body swap or something." She spoke nervously, still afraid of him. Rose watched as she seemed to gather up her courage before stepping out from behind her and walking forward. Pushing on his chest to ensure he wasn't an illusion before stepping back and continuing, "You're not fooling me. I've seen all sorts of things, nanogenes, gelth… slitheen." Staring at him again, she blurted out, "Oh my god are you a slitheen?"

"I'm not a slitheen." The Doctor confirmed, shaking his head and pursing his lips together.

"Send him back. I'm warning you. Send The Doctor back right now!" Her previous self yelled.

"Rose. It's me. It's honestly-it's me." He replied earnestly, looking into her eyes before looking up at Rose with a concerned look on his face. Sighing, she mouthed "Explain."

The Doctor tilted his head slightly before mouthing back, "What?"

Rose shook her head slightly in frustration, before mouthing back in an exaggerated manner, "Explain the regeneration." And just to make her point crystal clear, began to mime a regeneration, throwing her arms behind her and shaking them around dramatically.

"Huh?"

 _Oh come on,_ Rose thought, _That was completely obvious._

"I'm right here ya know." Her previous self interrupted her thoughts, "You two look ridiculous." They both looked sheepishly at her, lowering their eyes. The Doctor fiddled with his hands nervously, still unsure of what to say. _Oh that's it!_ Rose thought. "Do I have to spell it out for you?! Explain to her what happened! Explain the bloody regeneration!" She practically shouted. Her previous self crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Right. Well… um… I was dying." He began to explain, "To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell but… It's still me."

"You can't be."

"Then how can I remember this," He walked towards her, staring into her eyes. "The very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies, ooh, such a long time ago. I took your hand." He grabbed her hand and placed it in his, "and I said one word. Just one word I said. Run." _Finally!_ Rose thought as she watched the exchange, _Took him long enough._

"Doctor?" Her previous self whispered.

"Hello." He replied.

A grin formed on the Doctor's face and Rose could tell he was relieved that she could finally see him as he was. As The Doctor. Not a slitheen or a copy but truly him. "Oh my god." Her previous muttered, as The Doctor sprinted around the console in excitement, "And we never stopped did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running. Remember that one time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives. Well of course you wouldn't remember Penelope but Rose does, don't you?" The Doctor preceded to hop around the console, grinning like an idiot. "Yeah? All that hopping. Remember hopping for your life. Yeah? Hop? With the… No?" He began to soften as he noticed that her previous self did not seem to be sharing the same excitement. Desperately trying to better the ever deepening situation, Rose smiled at The Doctor warmly. "That sounds intriguing."

"Oh you don't know the half of it." He replied grinning.

Rose turned to face her previous self and noticed that she hadn't paid attention to what she just said. Rose just sighed, knowing exactly what would happen next.

"Can you change back?" Her previous self asked suddenly.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah." They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other intently. Looking back on it now, Rose wished she had approached the situation kindlier. She hated seeing The Doctor look so devastated, and even though he never said it, she could tell that her words at hurt him deeply.

"Oh." His face falling.

"Can you?"

"No." The silence in the air was thick as Rose continued to watch the exchange. She wished she could step in, tell herself to stay but she couldn't risk changing the future. They had to visit Powell Estate.

"Do you wanna leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" The Doctor interrupted, and Rose could tell that was exactly the opposite of what he wanted, even though he couldn't exactly put it into words. "But… your choice if you wanna go home." Looking at each other for a moment, The Doctor strode towards the console and began flicking switches and pressing buttons rapidly.

"Cancel Barcelona. Change to… London, The Powell Estate... uh… Let's say the 24th of December. Consider it a Christmas present." He turned back towards Rose who had positioned herself on the jump seat, legs crossed. "Sorry about this Penelope. Quick detour and we'll be on our way. Saving the universe. Just like the old days! Well old days for you, new days for me. Is that what you would call it? New days?" He said brightly, plastering a smile on his face to hide his emotions.

"We're going home?" Her previous self questioned, walking over towards Rose and the Doctor. Facing her previous self again, his face grew serious. "Up to you. Back to your mum. It's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast." Trying to cheer her previous self up he exclaimed, "No, Christmas! Turkey! Although," He continued in a more serious tone, "having met your mother, nut loaf would be more appropriate."

Her previous self gave a small smile whilst Rose clamped her hands over her mouth, trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Nut loaf. That was exactly the perfect way to describe Jackie Tyler. _I can't wait to see mum again._ Rose thought eagerly, rubbing her hands together. The Doctor winked at Rose before switching his attention back to her previous self.

"Was that a smile?" He questioned, smirking at her.

"No." She denied, obviously lying.

"That was a smile." He continued, teasing her. The exchange went on as The Doctor continued to tease her and her previous self continued to deny it. _I really need to work on my lying skills._ Rose though shaking her head, _Although, perhaps I'm better at it now with the new personality and everything._ Thinking about it, Rose didn't really feel different at all. Perhaps her change wouldn't be as dramatic as The Doctor's had turned out to be. _I guess I'll find out._ Tuning into the conversation again, Rose remembered what was about to happen and clutched onto the back of the jump seat.

"Oh come on. All I did was change I didn't faaaaagh!"

"What?" Rose looked at him questioningly. The Doctor began to retch, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

"I said I didn't…" The TARDIS began to shudder as he gagged. Rose screwed up her nose a little. Her previous self looked over at her for reassurance, moving towards the console. Rose gave a slight smile, "He'll be fine. He's just a little… uh… messed around right now. New regeneration and all."

"Faaaaaagghhhh!" The Doctor yelled again, still doubled over in pain. Gaining slight control of himself, he managed to blurt out, "Uh oh."

"Er… Are you alright?" Her previous self asked cautiously, moving around the console. Rose watched in fascination as a golden shimmer of time vortex expelled itself out of his mouth, dispelling into the air. A sudden urge overwhelmed Rose, causing her to fall off the jump seat in surprise.

"Oh not you too." Her previous self muttered. She continued to speak but Rose couldn't hear her over the humming in her head.

It wasn't unpleasant exactly, just rather odd and… familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it. _Oh!_ She thought, clicking her fingers, _It's you. The TARDIS. But why are you in my head again?_ Rose could almost feel The TARDIS glaring at her, _Isn't it obvious my wolf?_ She hummed. She thought for a moment, slightly annoyed that she wouldn't just tell her why. _Oh of course. You want me to stop him from crashing you right? It can't be pleasant. In fact, it must be awful. Well TARDIS, We may have to go to the Powell estate but that doesn't mean we can't change a few things._

Feeling The TARDIS smile, Rose jumped up to her feet, but paused again, frowning. _So can we talk like this all the time?_

 _Of course my wolf. I will always be here when you need me."_

 _Forever?_ A smile tugging on her lips.

 _Forever_. Rose felt her returning the smile before she felt her slip away. And Rose knew she had to think of something, fast. Rose scanned the room, assessing the situation. The Doctor was on his knees clearly struggling and her previous self looked between both of them with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" Her previous self asked, "You sort of… zoned out for a moment."

"I'll be fine." Rose assured her, glancing at the Doctor. She had approximately ten seconds before The Doctor would suddenly take a liking to a lever on the console, causing The TARDIS to crash into The Powell Estate. Her previous self opened her mouth as if to say something else, dissatisfied with her answer but decided to shut it again, turning her attention back to the Doctor.

"Look… maybe we should go back. Let's go back and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do."

 _Right Rose. Time to think._ She thought, _What can I do?_

"Gah, he's busy! The Doctor replied impatiently, He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" Her previous self looked at her pleadingly but Rose didn't notice, lost in her thoughts. It was a stupid plan. A completely idiotic plan that most definitely would not work but it was all she had. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the lever caught the Doctor's eye. He stood up ad purposely strode towards it. "I haven't used this one in years." He flicked the lever as Rose broke into a run towards him, tackling him to the ground.

He looked at her in complete surprise. "Let me go." He grimaced, struggling. The TARDIS shuddered violently, rolling The Doctor and Rose to the other side of the control room. "Rose!" Rose called as she desperately tried to keep The Doctor down. He was manic at this point, his eyes glassy as he kicked and wriggled. It shouldn't have been possible to keep him down for this long but her new body seemed to have a new found strength. "You need to stabilise the TARDIS!"

"I know but how?!" Her previous self shouted back, clutching onto the console as The TARDIS flew threw the time vortex violently, cloister bell ringing. Opening her mouth to reply, Rose found herself being back handed in the nose by The Doctor who was flailing his arms about. "Oi!" She screeched indignantly.

"Oh come on Penelope. Let's have some fun. Why don't you let me go and we can rip through that vortex! No slowing down. What do you think?" He grinned crazily at her, trying to sit up.

She pushed his shoulders down before snorting, "I think not." Straddling the Doctor with her hands pressed tightly on his shoulders, Rose stared into his eyes, trying to get him to calm down. She felt his breathing slow for a moment and his eyes cleared. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." His voice calm, "Penelope, you need to get the TARDIS under control. And no matter what, don't let me g- Ah my head…" He began to giggle uncontrollably as Rose glared at him. He was no longer struggling but she had a feeling it wasn't going to last. "Why are you glaring at me?" He questioned, still giggling.

"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh you're hilarious. Spontaneously combust. That's a good one. I'm glad I decided to keep you around." He replied, grinning manically.

"I hate to interrupt but how do I stabilise the TARDIS?" Her previous self questioned, a slightly irritated tone in her voice. Rose turned her attention back to her previous self who was still clinging to the console.

"Alright. Here's what you need to do…" And proceeded to instruct her on exactly which buttons to press and which levers to flick, ignoring The Doctor's raving. The information poured through her mind from The TARDIS, allowing her to instruct her previous self with ease. _Thanks TARDIS_ , Rose thought, smiling to herself.

 _Your welcome my wolf. Don't tell The Doctor this but you're so much better at flying than him._

Rose grinned. _It'll be our little secret._

"You did it!" Rose cried, letting go of one of The Doctor's shoulders to fist pump the air. The cloister bell had stopped ringing and The TARDIS was now flying smoothly through the vortex, on the way to The Powell Estate. Her previous self grinned back at her, sighing in relief. "Oh it was nothing. I just pressed some buttons. You're the one who did all the hard work. Knowing exactly what to press. How did you do that by the way?"

"Oh I learnt from the best. And I'm not talking about him." She glanced over The Doctor, and seeing that he was beginning to calm down, began to release her grip. Her previous self just laughed. Seeing that her previous self was starting to accept him as The Doctor, Rose's smile grew even wider and before she knew it, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh you're right about his awful driving skills. Has he told you about the time he dropped me back to my mum's twelve months late instead of twelve hours?" Her previous self asked cheekily.

"That does not surprise me in the least." Rose replied, still grinning.

"Oi! I'll have you know I'm a great driver." The Doctor sharply, glaring at the two of them.

"Nice to have you back Doctor." Rose grinned down at him.

"Nice to be back. Although…" He concentrated for a moment, "Something's still not right with the regeneration." He attempted to sit up but soon realised that Rose was still on top of him.

"Oh sorry!" Rose squeaked, now acutely aware of how close she was to The Doctor, _I'm so close I could kiss him…_ She thought to herself. _No… Now is not the time Rose._ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she stood up quickly and offered her hand to The Doctor. Pulling him up, she glanced over at her previous self who had grown quiet.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

"I will be. Just… hard to get used to I guess." Rose just nodded and gave her a smile.

"Right. Powell Estate here we come!" The Doctor cried and The TARDIS flew through the vortex.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed the little changes I made. The main plot will stay generally the same for most of the chapters, however, I plan on adding a few bits or changing a few things to add make it a little more interesting and to fit Rose into the story. As you may have noticed in this chapter, Rose's personality is slightly different to her previous self, but it will still be similar. I don't want to change her completely, just evolve her a bit. The next episode should be out next week sometime, around the 26** **th** **or earlier depending on if I have time.**


	4. The Christmas Invasion-Part 1

**Welcome back to chapter 4! This chapter will include part 1 of The Christmas Invasion which is the first episode of series 2. There is not a lot of alien action in this one but it does explain a few things about Rose. There will be a lot more action in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

The TARDIS flew through the time vortex at a light speed as Rose positioned herself on the jump seat beside her previous self. She was lost in thought, eyes closed with her head in hands. Rose patted her on the back soothingly as her previous self raised her head and turned towards her. They both sat in a comfortable silence, watching as The Doctor manoeuvred around the console, flick switches and pressing buttons in a confident manner. He seemed to be back to his regular self which was good news, but Rose knew it wouldn't last for long. Her previous self yawned and stretched, obviously exhausted. It had been a very long day and it was about to get much longer. She too, was exhausted, especially after her recent regeneration that she had barely begun to comprehend, but she was currently running on adrenaline, not wanting to stop. Because stopping meant thinking. And she really didn't feel like thinking right now. The familiar sound of the TARDIS braking filled her ears as they rematerialised at the Powell Estate. _Home._ Rose thought, a warm feeling Rose through her but it was tinged with sadness. It was growing inevitably closer to the day she would never see her mum again and Rose wasn't sure that she was ready to face it again.

It was, however, a welcome relief to be landing the TARDIS rather than plummeting to earth. _Right_ , Rose thought, pushing the melancholy thoughts out of her mind, _This should be easy. Just stay out of trouble and let things go as they should._ But of course, it was never that easy.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System." The Doctor announced with a grin, rubbing his hands together. Her previous self jumped up and headed towards the door, eager to see her mum and Mickey again. Rose trailed behind her a little more apprehensively, but as she reached the door, she felt a tug on her arm pulling her back. "We'll be out in a moment Rose!" The Doctor called, stepping around her to close the TARDIS doors with a thud. He crossed his arms and leaned casually on the TARDIS doors, blocking her way out. "So…" he began, staring at her intensely, "How did know how to fly the TARDIS?" _Ah…_ Rose thought, _He's interrogating me. Of course, after I told him not to. He never listens. Well two can play at that game._ Rose crossed her arms and stared back at him, mimicking his expression. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would. That's why I am asking you." He replied matter-of-factly, his intense gaze searching her own.

"Well I guess today's not your lucky day then, because I'm not saying anything." She spoke boldly, arms still crossed over her chest.

"Of course you aren't." He muttered to himself, dropping his gaze for a moment before growing frustrated, "Just tell me. Future girl."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Yes. But I hate not knowing everything."

"I know." A smile growing on her lips. It was nice to actually know more then him for once. He was far too arrogant and definitely needed taking down a few pegs. The Doctor sighed, clearly defeated but not wanting to admit it. Rose cheered a silent victory but gave him a warm smile, knowing how frustrated he must be. "I'm sorry Doctor but you just can't know yet. But you don't want a future without me do you?" She added playfully, grinning at him.

"Oh I don't know… it wouldn't be so bad…" A smile forming on his lips. Rose reached forward and hit him lightly on the shoulder with a mock scowl on her face. "Oi!" He yelped, rubbing his shoulder and straightening himself up.

"That was nothing Doctor. Just wait and see what the future has in store for for you."

"You've met Jackie Tyler I presume?" He asked questioningly, still rubbing at his shoulder.

"Of course."

"Then please tell me. Does she ever warm up to me? Because last time I was here she nearly slapped me into my next regeneration." Rose just laughed and rolled her eyes. Pushing open the TARDIS doors, she grabbed the hesitant man by the arm and pulled him out the door.

The familiar sight of the Powell Estate greeted her as she stepped out the TARDIS doors, dragging The Doctor along with her. Satisfied that The Doctor would stay put, she let go of his arms and began to take in her surroundings. Her previous self was unsurprisingly in a heated argument with her mum whilst Mickey stood a little further back from her, not wanting to get involved. She didn't blame him. Stepping in between one of their fights was like stepping into a lion's den. It didn't end well. Noticing their presence, the argument abruptly stopped as her previous self, Jackie and Mickey turned towards them. "Jackie. Mickey. Blimey!" The Doctor began to circle around them and grabbed onto their shoulders as their mouths opened in shock, not recognising him. Rose watched in amusement as he babbled, trying to cope with his nervousness. "No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" He grinned before promptly passing out. Mickey gently lowered him to the ground as both Rose and her previous self stepped forward to help. "Is he alright?" Her previous self questioned worriedly as she looked down at him. Rose looked down at his sleeping self. He looked so… peaceful, something that you never saw is his normally animated, waking form. "I don't know. But who is he? Where's the Doctor? And who are you?" Mickey turned to face her but before Rose could reply her previous self interrupted them.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie questioned in surprise, not quite believing what she just heard.

Rose grinned, enjoy this immensely. She had missed this and was going to savour every moment of it. "That's what I was trying to explain to you before. He regenerated." Her previous self replied.

"He what?"

'He regenerated."

"He what?" Jackie still looked very confused, switching her gaze between her and The Doctor.

"Oh never mind. It's still him okay. He just looks different." Rose decided to interrupt them, knowing that they should get him inside soon. It was dangerous for him to be out in the open. It drew far too much attention. "We need to get him inside. He needs rest. And it's not exactly safe out here." Her previous self nodded, glancing at her up and down. "Hey Penelope. I'm your friend right?"

"The best. Why?"

"Well as your best friend I have to tell you that you look like a bloody mess." Rose glanced down at herself, noticing that her clothes were basically in tatters and she did not even want to think what her hair looked like.

"You're right. I look awful." Rose replied with a laugh gesturing towards the TARDIS, "I'd better go clean myself up."

"Will he… will he be okay?" Her previous self asked quietly.

"He'll be absolutely fine." She reassured. "Just get him upstairs and maybe change him into something more comfortable. I'm sure you'll enjoy that." Rose winked and watched as her previous self began to blush before gaining control of herself.

"I don't… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. Now as much as I'd like to stay for the show, I'd better go. I'll meet you upstairs." _My god._ Rose thought as she turned towards the TARDIS, " _When did I become so over confident? I'm turning into The Doctor."_ Rose shuddered at the thought. She may love The Doctor but she definitely didn't want to become him. One Doctor was definitely enough. Making a silent plea to herself to change her ways, she walked towards the TARDIS before pausing at the door. "My name's Penelope Smith by the way. Nice to meet you." She called to Jackie and Mickey, before unlocking the door with the key around her neck and stepping inside.

Feeling the welcoming hum of the TARDIS as she made her way inside, Rose almost collapsed in exhaustion as she slid down the doors of the TARDIS, landing on the floor with a bump. The regeneration had taken a lot out of her, even though she could tell that the TARDIS had been shielding her from the full force of it. _Hey TARDIS._ Rose thought, _would it be possible-_

 _Yes, I can give you more energy but it won't last for long._ The TARDIS hummed in her mind, interrupting her question.

 _How long? Long enough to-_

 _Long enough to save the earth, yes._ The TARDIS interrupted again.

 _How do you-_

 _How do I do that? I'm in your head my wolf, I see all your thoughts before you even project them._

 _Oh. Well I suppose that makes sense. Definitely not the most unusual thing I've ever experienced. Could you please-_

 _Call you Rose? If you wish, I understand that you don't exactly feel comfortable with the Bad Wolf title._

 _It's not that I feel uncomfortable I just-_

 _Don't feel like you deserve a title? Well I think you do. You are a remarkable person Rose and you will do so many amazing things. But until you feel that way, I'll use Rose for now._

 _Thank you. I just have-_

 _So many questions? I know Rose and they will all be answered in time._

 _But what exactly am-_

 _What exactly are-_ Rose had had enough of the TARDIS interruptions and was beginning to feel frustrated. It was almost impossible to even get a word out before the TARDIS finished her thoughts. _Would you just let me finish!_ Rose yelled in her mind and she felt the TARDIS shudder in surprise.

 _Very well._

 _Thanks. Sorry for shouting at you. Anyway, what I wanted to ask was what exactly am I? I know I'm part human and part time lord but what does this entail exactly? What can I do?_

 _Well, as I said before you can obviously regenerate and have telepathic abilities but as for any other abilities… that is still unclear. I'm sure they will make themselves known in time, if there are any._

 _Right…_ Rose sighed, _So my mind is still the same right?_

 _Well…_ The TARDIS began, knowing that her mind with a touchy subject. She strongly disliked anyone messing about with her mind, _it is essentially the same, just slightly modified._

 _What do you mean?_ Rose demanded.

 _It had to be developed slightly to allow you to be telepathic of course, however, nothing drastic has changed, you still have the same memories and intelligence. You are still you. Although, as you've noticed, your personality, appearance and voice have changed slightly._

Rose nodded slowly, processing this. She was surprised how well she was comprehending this. _I guess all that time with The Doctor prepared myself for this. I've really seen it all._ Rose thought to herself. _Alright, I'm ready for that energy._

The TARDIS hummed as she felt a rush of energy pour through her body as the exhaustion faded away and energy filled her body.

"Wow," Rose breathed, "I feel great. Thanks TARDIS."

 _Your welcome._ She felt the TARDIS's presence fade to the back of her mind.

 _Right._ Rose thought, _Time for a shower._

Rose stood in the TARDIS wardrobe room in front of a mirror, her eyes squeezed shut. Her damp hair clung to her skin as she shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously, a towel wrapped around her. It was time to see what she really looked like. She had not even peaked when she went for a shower, keeping her eyes closed through its entirety. She didn't know why she was nervous, after all, there was nothing she could really do about it but she still felt uneasy. She knew that the second she looked she would be letting go of her previous self and welcoming the new. _Rose Tyler 2.0_ she thought with a small smile. Sighing, she clenched her fists and mustered up any bit of courage she could find. _Okay Rose. In three, two, one…_ She breathed in slowly and opened her eyes. A complete stranger was staring back at her. Tall and slender, with light brown shoulder length hair sun kissed with a few blonde highlights. _My natural hair colour._ Rose thought, _Haven't seen that in a while._ She did have to admit that her previous bleached blonde hair done by her mother was not exactly a good look. As she glanced up again, she noticed that her eyes with hazel, an almost golden colour. _Fitting_ , she supposed. Examining herself closer, she noticed that a few freckles danced across her nose and spilled out onto her cheeks. Moving away from her face, she turned around and examined herself a little longer, taking it in. She did not look terrible, in fact she had to admit she looked quite amazing considering the stories The Doctor had told her about regenerations. _It will take some getting used to,_ Rose thought supposedly, _but I think I'll quite enjoy this new me._ She grinned in the mirror, her eyes sparkling. _Now._ Rose thought, _now for some clothes._ Rose wandered around the TARDIS wardrobe room, trying to find something she liked. Her tastes had certainly changed since she regenerated and she definitely did not like pink so much anymore. Finally deciding on pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a red flannel shirt to be worn as a jacket, a dark green coat with a hood and a pair of black Converse high tops, she stared at herself in the mirror, nodding with approval. Straightening her hair and putting on a bit of light make up, she headed to the door but paused for a moment, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and slipping them into her coat jacket before making her way to the console room.

She found her previous self waiting in the console room, arms folded. She smiled at her when she walked in the room. "You look fantastic!"

"You think so? I wasn't sure…"

"Oh definitely. It might not be exactly my style but I like it on you."

They both smiled at each other before Rose asked, "How's The Doctor?"

"Alright I think. Both his hearts are still beating. Mum wanted to take him to the hospital but I didn't think we should."

"Yeah that's probably best. They'd treat him like a lab rat." Rose replied with a nod. 'So what brings you down to the console room?"

"I was just wandering if you wanted to come out to the shops with Mickey and I? It's been a little weird between us lately so I'd rather have someone with me." Rose sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. She knew she didn't love him anymore but couldn't exactly comprehend it or admit it.

"Sure I'd love to. But can I give you a bit of advice?"

"Of course you can. You don't even have to ask."

"Don't string Mickey along if you don't love him anymore. It's not fair to him or you." Her previous self was silent for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. I'll tell him before we leave." Rose felt huge weight lifted off her chest. That had definitely been one of her regrets, that she had never ended things properly.

"So you've decided to come back?"

"Yeah." Her previous self nodded, "I couldn't miss it."

"Me neither."

Rose, Mickey and her previous self walked along the streets of London taking in the Christmas scenery. As they walked past the brass band in Santa costumes, Rose kept a sharp eye on them, not letting them out of her sight. She breathed deeply, knowing that she couldn't stop was about to happen. She quietly listened in on Rose's and Mickey's conversation. "So what do you need? Twenty quid?" Mickey asked, manoeuvring around a couple as they walked down the crowded path.

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back."

"Call it a Christmas present."

"What about you?" Mickey turned towards her, "You need any money?"

"No I'm alright thanks. I don't really have anyone to buy for anyway." Rose replied, feeling a tightness in her chest. She tried to shake off the feeling with no avail.

"So what are to The Doctor? One of his women? How many of you are there? Do you take it in turns or something?" Mickey questioned.

"Mickey!" Her previous self shouted, "That's so rude. You know he's not like that."

"Do I? Because I really don't know him at all." Rose stayed silent, not wanting to jump into that conversation. The pair continued to argue about the TARDIS and The Doctor before they reached the market

"Right! What're you going to get for your mum?" Mickey asked as they walked around the market. Rose could see the brass band out of the corner of her eye, following them. She tensed and her previous self noticed, abruptly stopping. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Keep moving. Don't stop. But do you see the brass band behind us? The one's in the Santa costumes?"

"Yeah." Her previous self replied as they continued walking, turning her head slightly to look behind them.

"They're following us."

"What? Why?" Mickey asked, stopping to look behind them. Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Why do you think? They're after The Doctor so what do they do? They come after us. The one's closest to him. Eliminate us and The Doctor is theirs."

"So what do we do?" Her previous self asked nervously.

"We run." Rose replied as she grabbed both of their hands and ran as flames flew behind them.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed the episode. This one was a little bit Rose based and slightly domestic but I promise the next chapter will have a lot more action. Anyway, I'm aiming to have the next chapter out by the 5** **th** **of March or earlier, however, I have a lot of assignments at the moment so it could possibly be later. Goodbye for now!**


	5. The Christmas Invasion- Part 2

**Welcome back to chapter 5! This chapter will include part 2 of The Christmas Invasion. I was planning on making this into two parts but I decided to split it into three because it was quite large and I wanted to be able to put something up for you all to read. So you'll get the final part soon! Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

Ducking and weaving through the crowded market, Rose, her previous self and Mickey desperately tried to avoid the flames that were flying around them. Pulling them behind a market stall to catch their breath, Rose watched as the Santa's took out the other stalls around them, sending sparks flying. "So what exactly are those things?" Mickey asked, a terrifying look forming on his face.

"They're a band of blood thirsty Santa's and we're on the menu!" Rose shouted over the explosion that went off just to her left.

"So… are they aliens?"

"Well obviously Mickey." Rose and her previous self replied in unison, sharing a knowing glance, "What else could they be?"

"Well I don't know. Could be anything really." He replied grumpily, crossing his arms. Her previous self rolled her eyes and Rose gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Come on. We have to keep moving!" Rose called and grabbed their hands again and they began to sprint down the street, trying to find a way out.  
"Taxi!" Her previous self screeched as the small, dark coloured vehicle pulled up at the curve. They piled in, Mickey on the left, Rose in the middle and her previous self on the right side. It was at this moment that Rose realised how lanky her legs were now as she tucked them up onto the seat, folding her arms around them and tried to get comfortable. "I can't even go shopping with you two. We get attacked by a brass band." Mickey muttered to himself. Her previous self pulled out her mobile from her pocket, pressing a few buttons before holding it up to her ear. "Who're you phoning?" Mickey questioned, leaning forward to speak with her previous self.

"My mum." Rose just shook her head and sighed, knowing that her mum was on the phone to one of her many friends. It was one of her favourite past times and it bugged Rose to know end. "Get off the phone!" Her previous self shouted in annoyance, hanging up the phone aggressively.

"It's going to be fine." Rose replied soothingly, turning towards her.

"Oh of course. You know everything don't ya? You're just like the bloody Doctor." Mickey muttered sulkily.

"Mickey!" Her previous self shouted angrily, "That's rude!"

"Whatever."

"Well," Rose spoke brightly, trying to ease some of the tension as the taxi began to stop, "I think we have arrived."

Bursting in the door of the flat, Rose, her previous self and Mickey were greeted by Jackie Tyler who was deep in a phone conversation. "Get off the phone." Her previous self spoke forcefully, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie replied as her previous self yanked the phone off her. Noticing Rose Jackie announced, "Oh Penelope. I was wondering where you'd gone off too. Thought you must have run off or something."

"Oh I'm never far." Rose replied with a small smile. Jackie gave her a funny look before turning back to her previous self. Rose tuned out the conversation as they argued about where they should go next. She still couldn't believe she was here, in their apartment, a place she never thought she would see again. Glancing around the room, she spotted the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and shuddered. _I can never look at Christmas trees the same again._ Rose thought, shaking her head. Suddenly, an idea crept into her mind. _Maybe… Just maybe. I can handle this on my own, without waking The Doctor._ "Rose!" she shouted, causing them to jump. "The Christmas tree!" Her previous self looked confused for a moment before noticed the green pine tree in the corner of the room. "I thought it was you." Jackie noted, staring at her. They all shook their heads as Rose ushered them into the room where The Doctor was currently residing. "I know it sounds completely bonkers, but the Christmas tree is deadly." Jackie looked shocked but Rose didn't look fazed, after all, they had seen far more unusual things in their travels. Striding over the The Doctor's jacket, Rose pulled out the sonic screw driver before turning back towards them.

"Right." She began, "You stay in here, I'll try to fix this."

"I'm coming." Mickey insisted.

"Mickey. You really don't have to."

"I want to." A smile crept onto her face as she nodded. _Good old Mickey._ She thought.

"Okay then. Rose, stay here and protect The Doctor, we might need him if I can't work this thing out." She gestured to the sonic screw driver and shook it in her hand. "Mickey. Let's go." The sound of Jingle Bells rang in her ears as they stepped out the door.

As they walked into the room, Mickey grabbed a chair from the dining room table, holding it up as a weapon. The tree flew through the room like a tornado, ripping the coffee table and anything else in its path to shreds. "Be careful!" Rose shouted as Mickey began to hit at the tree. It may not be that damaging but it would buy Rose some time. Rose flicked through the settings of the screw driver. She knew a few of them, but Rose didn't think the setting that cooked toast would be particularly useful right now. _I really should learn a few more settings._ Rose thought, making a mental note to ask The Doctor after this was all over. Still flicking through, Rose almost burnt her hands as a tiny flame spurted out of the screw driver's tip. _This could work,_ Rose supposed, _but it's almost impossible to get close enough to the tree_.

"Could you hurry it up a little!?" Mickey shouted in fear as half the chair was ripped apart by the spinning tree of death.

"I'm trying!" She shouted back, turning her attention back to the task at hand. "Not that one." Rose muttered as the windows in the flat shattered around them.

"Fat lot of good you are." Mickey muttered, turning to glare at her.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas Tree!" Jackie shouted from the other room.

"Sorry!" Rose squeaked as she tried the next setting. An explosion occurred at her feet, ripping through part of the flooring. "That's it! That's the one!" She practically danced before pointing the sonic screw driver at the tree, shattering it into pieces.

"I'm rather impressed future girl." A familiar voice spoke behind her.

Turning around, Rose was greeted by The Doctor, clad in stripy jim jams and a dressing gown with a huge grin on his face. "Nice of you to join us." Rose replied, a grin forming on her own face, "And its Penelope, not future girl."

"Is it?" He replied raising an eyebrow, "I hadn't noticed." Rose rolled her eyes as The Doctor bent down to inspect the tree's remains. "Remote control. But who's controlling it?" He strode towards the door as Rose, her previous self, Mickey and a slightly terrified Jackie followed behind. The door swung open as as the chilly night air rushed in, prompting Rose to zip up her coat and tuck her hands, one of which still clutching the sonic screw driver into her pockets. The Doctor walked calmly towards the railing, gesturing for the others to follow. Leaning of the railing, Rose glared at the brass band of death Santa's that stood below them, now down to three. "That's them. What exactly are they because-" Mickey started, joining them at the railing."

"Shush!" Rose and her previous self replied in unison, Micked raised his hands in mock surrender before muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"Screw driver." The Doctor suddenly spoke, placing his hand out to the side. Rose quickly pulled the screw driver out of her pocket and placed it in his open palm. Aiming the screw driver towards the Santa's, they slowly began to back away, clearly terrified by the object in his hand. _In three, two one…_ Rose thought as the Santa's were beamed up in a bright blue light.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off." Mickey spoke, staring down at where the Santa's once stood. Rose rolled her eyes. "Did you not just see me explode the Christmas tree with that thing?" she replied.

"Well yeah. But-"

"Pilot fish. They were just pilot fish." The Doctor interrupted, clearly uninterested in their conversation. Suddenly, The Doctor fell back in pain, bracing himself against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Her previous self asked in concern as they ran forward to help him.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He grimaced as golden energy poured out of his mouth. Rose once again tuned out as Jackie and The Doctor had quite an interesting conversation but what he required. _They're quite the pair._ Rose thought with a laugh as she watched the scene play out in front of her. The Doctor had still been woken up but that couldn't be helped now. She knew she would do anything for her family and didn't blame her previous self for waking him up. Shaking her head from head from her thoughts, The Doctor, still in pain, was leaning against the wall. "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" Rose fought the urge not to laugh as he pulled the round object out of the dressing gown. "Oh, that's Howard. Sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes." The surprised look on his face combined with the absurdity of the situation brought Rose over the edge as she collapsed into fits of giggles. Her previous self stared at her for a moment before breaking into laughter as well.

The Doctor glared at them, "Really you two- Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming" He managed to stutter before he collapsed.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed, watching as her previous self mopped The Doctor's sweaty forward with a cloth. Rose rubbed at the bruises beginning to appear on her arm, formed by the awkward and painful experience of carrying The Doctor's lanky body back to the bedroom. Sighing, she glanced up at the ceiling, frustrated. She hated sitting here do nothing. And there was a whole lot more nothing to come. Glancing out the door, she saw Mickey staring at them, a jealous look forming on his face as her previous self caressed his cheek. Giving him her best comforting look, he shook his head before continuing on. "I can't just sit here and do nothing." Rose muttered to herself, standing up and beginning to pace, "I wish I could just…" _Wait… Could I?_ Rose thought, _Yes. I think I could. As long as we all end up in the same place. I could fast forward this a bit. Rather than just sit here waiting to be beamed up to the sycorax ship._ A sudden flow of images flew through her, giving her a glimpse of what could be. It was almost overwhelming as she fell backwards onto the bed. "Are you alright?" Her previous self questioned, looming over her.

"Fine…I'm fine. Just felt a bit dizzy. That's all." Her previous self looked unconvinced but nodded before turning back to The Doctor. _Was that… timelines? I'm seeing timelines?_ Rose shook her head, thinking back to what The TARDIS had said earlier. This must be part of the time lord abilities she had mentioned. That was… she searched her vocabulary that would suit what she just felt but came up with nothing. Different. She decided after a moment. It wasn't exactly a perfect description but that was the best thing she could think of. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind for now she focused on the task at hand and began to put her plan into place. After all, if one thing was for certain, it was that Rose Tyler was not going to sit there and do nothing.

"Right." Rose sat up bolt upright, turning towards her startled previous self. "I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Are you doubting me?" Rose looked at her previous self with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Of course not. But… what exactly is the plan for?"

"The alien invasion of course."

"Okay. So what's the plan?" Rose couldn't help but smile at her previous self's acceptance without any doubt.

"So Rose. I need you and Mickey to carry The Doctor down to The TARDIS, get him settled and everything. Oh and we need tea. Preferably Jackie's tea, I think he likes that the best." Rose smiled to herself. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Rose knew that The Doctor thought Jackie's tea was the best in the universe.

"What? Who for?"

"The Doctor. To clear his synapses or something. I think that's what he said. Something about his superior time lord biology." Rose and her previous self rolled their eyes before giggling. "Anyway." Rose continued, stifling her laughter, "We're taking a quick trip up to an alien ship and casually stopping an alien invasion before making it back for Christmas Dinner. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic." Her previous self grinned.

"Rose!" Mickey called, running into the room with his laptop. "Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"Um Mickey… you're a little bit late. Penelope already worked that out."

"Of course she did." Mickey muttered, glaring at her.

"But the good news is we have a plan."

"And does that plan involve me?"

"Well… sort of…"

"No I'm not doing it. I've had enough of running around for him… and her."

"Mickey." She said exasperatedly before calming down, "Please? For me."

He sighed. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Of course." She flashed her signature tongue in teeth smile.

"Oh I forget to mention," Rose piped up, "we just have to make a quick pit stop in the TARDIS to pick up an old friend. Does Harriet Jones ring a bell?"

Tea in hand, Rose unlocked the TARDIS and strode in as the console room illuminated. She was followed by an apprehensive Jackie Tyler and still passed out Doctor who was carried in by a grumbling Mickey and her rather excited previous self. Sitting the tea down on the grating, she moved towards the console running her fingers along some of the buttons lovingly in greeting before turning back to face the others. "So our first stop is UNIT HQ, also known as the The Tower of London."

"What's UNIT?" Jackie questioned.

"United National Intelligence Taskforce. Basically, they deal with all the alien threats on Earth."

"And why do we have to come?"

"Because it's safest with us." Her previous self added, "Trust me." Jackie nodded slightly but still looked unconvinced.

"How do you know so much?" Mickey suddenly, looking up from where he sat beside the sleeping Doctor.

"I'm… well… I'm from the future." Jackie and Mickey's mouths fell open in shock. "It's hard to explain but in short, I'm stuck back in this time and The Doctor, the future Doctor that is has told me a lot about his previous adventures so I know what will happen, mostly." They were silent for a moment, too shocked to speak. "It's confusing, I know."

Mickey was the first to speak, "So why don't you just use the TARDIS to go back to your own time?"

"I can't. The TARDIS won't cross her own timeline. So I'm just waiting it out until I reach my own timeline."

"Huh." Rose anxiously bounced from foot to foot. They really had to get moving soon. Her previous self thankfully stepped in before the interrogation could go any further.

"Look Mickey. You can ask more questions when this is over but we really need to go."

"So… Shall we?" Rose asked. Mickey and Jackie nodded slowly whilst her previous grinned excitedly. "Just another day in the office?" Her previous self asked.

"Just another day in the office." Rose agreed with a grin before turning towards the console.

With the TARDIS guiding her in her mind, Rose's flight was relatively smooth as they touched down in UNIT HQ. Jackie was clutching onto a coral strut. 'Oh come on. I wasn't that bad of a driver." Rose teased. Reluctantly, Jackie let her arms fall to her side and turned to watch her. "Mickey and Jackie you stay here and look after the TARDIS, make sure they don't take it anywhere. Rose and I will go fetch the prime minister and friends. It shouldn't take too long." They nodded reluctantly as Rose and her previous self walked towards the TARDIS doors. "I can't wait to see their faces." Her previous self said with a grin. Rose smiled back at her, pleased to see her so happy. The last time this happened she was upset and confused, blaming everything on The Doctor. And now they were off to pick up the prime minster. _How times change._ Rose thought with a grin before stepping out the door. They were greeted by a group of armed soldiers, guns pointing at them. Throwing their hands up in surrender, Rose swallowed hard, nerves bubbling up inside her. _Confidence._ Rose thought, _I have to be confident._ Trying to shake the nerves away, she stepped forward, glancing at her previous self who looked quite calm considering the situation. But Rose could tell she was doing exactly what Rose was doing, acting confident. She felt a rush of determination from presumably The TARDIS as she squeezed her hands shut. "Is this really necessary Harriet?" Rose questioned.

"At ease everyone." A familiar voice ordered as Harriet Jones stepped forward to face them.

'Harriet Jones, Prime Minister." She greeted, a surprised look on her face as she noticed Rose. "Rose!" she exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in a while. Who is this?"

"Penelope Smith." Rose replied with a grin, "Nice to see you again."

"What do you mean 'again'? We've never met."

"Don't ask." Her previous self warned.

"Is The Doctor here?"

"He is but-"

"He's incapacitated right now." Rose interrupted, "But don't worry, He'll be up soon enough."

"Right. Well I suppose you know about the alien issue we're dealing with right now."

"We do. And we're here to help. I'm not being useless again." Harriet Jones looked at her quizzically.

"What do you need us to do?"

"We need you to come with us. As well as the others." Rose nodded towards the three nervous looking men standing behind her. "Fancy a trip up to an alien spaceship?"

Harriet Jones spoke, a determined look forming on her face, "Let's go."

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it. Part 3 should be up next weekend sometime (most likely the 10** **th** **of March) but it could be earlier or later, depending on my progress on the mountain of assignments I have. Good bye for now!**


	6. The Christmas Invasion-Part 3

**Welcome back to chapter 6! This chapter will include part 3 of The Christmas Invasion which is the final part of this episode. Sorry that it's a bit later than usual. You can thank my enormous biology assignment that I left until the last minute for that. Also sorry if there's any mistakes in it, I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible for you all to read so I didn't get to completely proofread it. Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

"Now I'm warning you." Rose spoke as she unlocked the TARDIS doors, "It's bigger on the inside." Rose stepped inside, followed by her previous self, Harriet Jones and the others. Rose and her previous self grinned as their mouths fell open in shock as they took in their surroundings. Harriet Jones was the first to recover from shock, noticing a worried looking Jackie and Mickey in the corner. "Oh hello." She greeted, "Quite the team you've got here."

"Harriet Jones. This is Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler. Remember them?" Her previous self asked with a small smile.

"How could I forget? It's not everyday that the government is overridden by aliens." Noticing The Doctor on the floor, she stared at him quizzically. "That's The Doctor? But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"That's him. He regenerated. New face. Still the same man." Rose replied.

"But-"

"Trust me. It's him." She looked as though she wanted to ask something but turned back to the introductions occurred, Rose turned her attention to the console, allowing the TARDIS to guide her in entering the coordinates. She still couldn't believe she was actually flying her and could now understand the thrill The Doctor had when had when he sent them flying through the vortex. A sudden thought occurred to her. _Hey TARDIS. Will I be able to understand and communicate with the Sycorax? I know the translation circuit's out because of The Doctor being incapacitated and all but since you're in my head I thought…_ she trailed off.

She felt the TARDIS smile sadly. _Unfortunately not. My translation circuit is still broken. Even if I wanted to I couldn't translate it for you._

 _Ah well. It was worth a shot. Guess I'd better get improvising then. Think Rose. What can I do?_ Timelines swirled around her mind as she thought through the events that were about to occur, causing her to feel slightly dizzy. She really had to get some sort of control over this time sense felt a flood of encouragement flow through her as the TARDIS retreated from her thoughts.

Rose turned back to face the others who were looking at her expectantly. "So here's the plan. We all go out there, act confident and pretend we know what we're doing."

"That's it. That's the plan?!" Harriet Jones exclaimed incredulously.

"Yep." Rose replied, popping the 'p', "If it's good enough for The Doctor, it's good enough for me." Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "I'm joking. Of course I've got a plan. I'm not an idiot."

"And the plan is?"

"Right. So I'll need a distraction to get everyone off the roof. Keep them talking and I should be able to slip around them and press the button to undo the hypnosis."

"The hyp- what!? How do you know all this?" She cried.

"Didn't I mention?" Rose asked with a small smile, "I'm from the future. The Doctor told me exactly what's going to happen." Harriet Jones shook her head slightly before pursing her lips. "Perhaps we'll be able to talk some sense into them."

"Perhaps we will." Rose smiled at her. Suddenly, a large banging could be heard on the TARDIS doors. Rose felt the TARDIS's angry protests ripple through her. "And that's our cue. Ready everyone?" They all nodded reluctantly, fear spreading across their faces. "Then let's go." She strode towards the TARDIS doors but stopped abruptly. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I almost forgot." She walked over to the flask of tea that sat idly on the grating before scooping it up and approaching The Doctor, gently opening his mouth and pouring its contents down his throat. "Allons-y!" Rose cried with a grin as they stepped out the TARDIS doors.

They were greeted by numerous Sycoraxadorned in red robes,their cold eyes staring at them intensely. If they were surprised to see them, they didn't show it. Rose quickly stole a glance behind her, saddening when her eyes passed Blake and Llwellyn. They had to die and there was nothing to be done. She did not want to deal with the reapers again. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the leader. An onslaught of sounds, grunts and groans poured out of its mouth. One of the men, who Rose thought was called Alex, pulled out a translating device and began to translate. "You will surrender, or I will release the final curse and your people will jump."

"If I can speak." Llewellyn stepped forward. Rose shook her head sadly but couldn't help but admire him for his bravery. Seizing the the distraction, Rose began to make her way to the button, slipping behind a few of the sycorax that seemed to be intently listening in amusement. Losing her footing for a moment, Rose steadied herself before she fell right on top of them. _Really._ Rose thought, _It's a miracle they haven't seen me yet._ Slowing creeping towards the stairs, she flinched as she heard the crack of a whip ripple through the spaceship. She shuddered as she felt her breath start to quicken and her chest tightening. Daring to look, she brought her eyes up and looked at the terrified group huddled together. Her previous self was doing her best to keep up the distraction, bumbling on about the Shadow Proclamation but Rose could tell her confidence was just an act. As she glanced back towards the Sycorax leader, she felt her anxiety turn into anger. They were hurting her friends. No, not just hurting her friends, killing them and that was where Rose drew the line. Feeling a renewed sense of energy, Rose ran up the stone steps and strode over to the ominous looking button encased in a tree like structure. Giving her previous self a small smile, she pressed the button as the Sycorax leader rushed towards her.

"Oh hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Penelope Smith." She forced herself to say brightly as she felt herself being pushed against the wall. _Doctor_. she thought, _It would be really nice for you to come out now._ An onslaught of angry noises poured out of the Sycorax leader's mouth as he stood just inches from her. She shrunk back slightly but still stood her ground. Leaning around the Sycorax leader slightly, she shot a warm smile to her wide eyed friends. "Don't worry. Everyone is safe." She spoke calmly, watching Harriet Jones' face relax slightly, "And we'll be fine too." _I hope._ She watched as Alex began to fiddle with the translation device.

"It's saying that it allowed them to live. Blood control was only one form of conquest. It can summon the armada and take this world be force."

"What does that mean?" Mickey questioned.

"Nothing good." Rose replied, balling her fists. She glanced over at The TARDIS and seeing no movement, she sighed in frustration. They couldn't distract them any longer if if The Doctor wasn't going to wake up then they had to take things into their own hands. _Oh I'm going to regret this._ Rose thought, _So much for not messing with events._ Fully aware that she had absolutely no sword fighting experience, Rose side stepped the Sycorax leader and grabbed a sword, holding it up it what she hoped was a threatening manner but in all honestly, probably looked completely ridiculous. "I challenge you."

"Surely there's another way." Harriet Jones pleaded.

"Yeah there's gotta be." Her previous self added, "You can't do this."

Rose grimaced and shook her head. "There's no other way. I have to do this." She glanced up at the Sycorax leader who was almost collapsing in laughter, trying to speak.

"What's it sayin?" Her previous questioned.

"Um." Alex muttered, "You? A tiny human girl. Don't make me laugh."

"Oi. I'm not tiny." Rose cried, standing up straighter and puffing out her chest a bit, "And yes, I challenge you. I'm standing as this world's champion. Do you accept?" It considered her proposal, tilting it's head slightly.

"For the planet?"

"For the planet." Rose agreed.

 _This is it._ Rose thought, _This is where I die. I have no fighting experience and yet here I am, fighting an alien. I'm a bloody idiot._ Rose thoughts were shattered as the Sycorax leader's sword came crashing down onto her own. She stepped backwards for a moment, surveying it's movements. They circled each other slowly, neither wanting to make a move. Suddenly he charged towards her, his sword raised above his head. She side stepped easily, watching in disbelief as it stumbled, almost tumbling down. _How did I…_ Rose wondered but before she could speculate it was charging towards her. This time, Rose did not side step and instead engaged it, swinging her sword fiercely towards him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shocked faces of her friends watching her in disbelief. She should have no idea how to sword fight. Parrying blow after blow, Rose and the Sycorax leader danced around each other. Deciding it was a good time to take this outside, Rose sprinted towards the tunnel that lead to the hull of the spaceship, pushing the button and stepping out into the sunlight. Rubbing her eyes, she turned as the Sycorax leader charged at her again and she charged back, clashing together they both fell to the ground, swords falling out of their hands. Jumping back up as quick as she could, Rose stumbled to reach her sword as the Sycorax leader did the same. They stood silently, facing each other. "Sure you don't want to give up yet?" Rose asked, a smile tugging her on lips. She could actually win this. _Rose Tyler winning a sword fight._ _Now that's just unheard of._ The Sycorax leader grunted, raising its sword. Rose mimicked it and they battled again, swords swinging. In a final effort, the Sycorax leader ran at her with full force and Rose side stepped just in time as it ran straight of the edge of the ship, plummeting to its death. Giving a bow, Rose grinned as her previous self rushed towards her, pulling her into a hug. "That was amazing." She breathed, pulling away to look up at her. "Honestly. I didn't know I could sword fight." Rose replied honestly.

"Very well done." Harriet Jones called, smiling at her. Walking back towards the tunnel, they made their way back into the ship as Rose felt the adrenaline beginning to where off. She had to admit that was probably the coolest thing she had ever done. As they walked into the ship, The TARDIS doors swung open and the pyjama clad Doctor stepped out, a grin on his face. "Did you miss me?"

Rose rolled her eyes. _Finally._ She thought.

"You're a bit late mate." Her previous self muttered but she had a smile on her face. Ignoring her comment, he stepped out of The TARDIS and began to ramble. "Mickey, hello! Future girl! You're still here! Jackie… uh hello… And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" He turned towards her previous self expectantly. Her previous self thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Er, different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different." She said decidedly. He leaned in as if he was about to ask the most important question of the universe.

"Am I ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown."

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger." Harriet Jones walked forward, staring at him.

"I know Penelope said you were but I want to here it from you. Are you still the same man Doctor?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, tugging on his ear. "Well in a sense yes. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winked at Rose and her previous self, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." The Doctor suddenly noticing their surroundings and a confused look grew on his face.

"So where's the leader then?" The Doctor questioned.

"He finally notices." Rose and her previous self muttered in unison, sharing a knowing smile.

"Uh… well…" Rose muttered.

"It fell off the edge of the spaceship." Her previous self added with a big grin.

"What?!"

"Penelope challenged it to a sword fight and it fell off the edge."

"What?!"

They began to fill him in with what happened and Rose couldn't help but laugh at The Doctor's animated expressions as he listened intently.

"Well then, You've certainly been busy." He turned towards Rose, grinning. "Brilliantly done."

"Thanks." Rose replied, grinning back.

The Doctor suddenly looked slightly disappointed, mock pouting. "But I had a big speech ready and everything." He thought for a moment, "Actually hold on, it might have actually been from The Lion King. Never mind then." He turned towards the Sycorax that were watching him intently. "Would you like to do it or shall I?"

"You do it. I think I've enough for one day." Rose replied, feeling the exhaustion take over. She was definitely not ready to give a speech right now.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." He emphasised the last part and Rose could practically feel the oncoming storm as they were all beamed away.

Landing on a street, they all looked at each other in relief. "Where are we?" Her previous self questioned, looking around.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey noted.  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor announced. They looked up as the spaceship flew away.  
"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey shouted. Her previous self giggled she jumped onto his back, celebrating.

"Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Her previous self jumped off and gave him a hug before running towards a startled Alex and throwing her arms around him. Rose just grinned. They did it. She did it. And she was now one step closer to be reunited with her own time. Rose watched with a smile as Rose gave Jackie a hug before they both approached her.

"Thank you." Jackie said with a smile, pulling her into a familiar hug.

"Mum I think you're suffocating her." Her previous self said with a giggle. Reluctantly, Jackie pulled away, a huge smile still on her face before she slapped her.

"What was that for?!" Rose squealed, rubbing her cheek.

"That was for putting your life at risk like that. You could have been killed."

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly, giving her a small smile. She heard The Doctor laughing at her. "Shut it!" She called to him and watched as he tried to contain his giggles. The Doctor turned to face them, his signature lopsided grin on his face.

"Come here, you four." He pulled them in for a group hug.

"Are you better?" Jackie questioned as she pulled away.

"I am, yeah." Rose glanced over at Harriet Jones whose face looked grim. She didn't blame her for what she did, after all, it was her job to protect the human race but at the same time, she knew she shouldn't have done it. Green beams of light shot up at the sky, causing the Sycorax ship to explode.

"What is that? What's happening?" Her previous self questioned, looking up.

"That was murder." The Doctor said simply, glaring at Harriet Jones. Rose thoughts drifted back to the sword fight. How had she done that? She thought back to what she had heard The Doctor say once. That each of his regenerations had different abilities. _That must be it._ Rose thought. _I guess it's a cool talent._ Snapping at of her thoughts, she watched as Harriet Jones yelled at The Doctor. "Doctor! Doctor, what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor! I'm sorry."

Sitting at the table in her old flat watching Mickey carve the turkey, Rose couldn't help but smile, happy that she could enjoy Christmas with her family, even if they didn't know who she was. She was also looking forward to seeing The Doctor in his familiar pinstripes again. Whilst she wasn't complaining about the pyjamas, she just wanted to see him in something more familiar. Moreover, he didn't look too bad if them if she did say so herself. As he walked in the door, Rose couldn't help but smile. Her previous self grinned and he grinned back, obviously pleased that they liked his outfit. After pulling Christmas crackers, the family were all watching Harriet Jones' interview intently on television, The Doctor wearing what Rose had come to call his 'sexy specs' as they phone rang. "It's Beth. She says go and look outside." Jackie interrupted.

"Why?" Her previous self questioned, slightly confused.

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" Rose grabbed her coat as they walked outside, taking in the white flakes falling from the sky and landing softly on the ground. "Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Her previous self asked, staring up at the sky in awe.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash." The Doctor stated, staring up at the sky.

"Okay, not so beautiful." She admitted.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" She asked, staring at him.

"Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life. With future girl of course."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Rose added with a grin. The Doctor grinned back at her and she felt warmth spread through her body. His joy was infectious.

"Quite right. So, Rose Tyler… are you going to join us?"

"Of course!" Her previous self practically shouted.

"Brilliant. I'd love you to come." Rose smiled at them both, lost in thought as they both spoke to Mickey and Jackie. For the first time since she had regenerated, she felt completely happy. Coming back to reality, she listened as The Doctor spoke to a concerned Jackie. "Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic."

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." Her previous self admitted before taking his hand. He held out the other for Rose and she took it. "So, where're we going to go first?"

"Er, that way. No, hold on. That way." The Doctor attempted to gesture whilst holding both of their hands.

"That way?" Her previous self asked, using her free hand to point up at the sky.

"Hmm?" The Doctor questioned, lost in thought.

"Yeah, that way."

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it. Part 1 of New Earth should be up next week sometime. I'm not going to give a date on this one because my assessment schedule is a bit crazy at the moment. I hope you liked the changes I made. I'm trying to keep it to the storyline but I still want to change it up a bit to keep it interesting. And yes, because The Doctor did not lose his hand in the sword fight there will be no meta-crisis tenth doctor when I get up to series 4. I have nothing against him it's just since I'm planning on keeping Rose with the Tenth Doctor I don't think it would really be fair on him to be sent to the parallel world. And him staying in The TARDIS isn't really an option either as I can imagine the two Doctor's would most likely kill each other. Also, I'm planning on starting a Broadchurch/Doctor Who crossover series soon so watch out for that. Anyway, that's the end of my little spiel. Good bye for now!**


	7. New Earth- Part 1

**Welcome back to chapter 7! This chapter will include part 1 of New Earth. I'm earlier than I expected because I had a bit of free time on my hands this weekend. Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

 _Rose ran through the corridors, not daring to stop. Her breath quickened as she heard heavy footsteps close behind her. Urging herself on, she veered left and right at each intersection, trying to lose her chaser. She felt herself begin to tire, each step she made becoming absolute agony. She had no idea how long she had been running. Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Her breathing became laboured as her run slowed down to a jog. She had to keep moving. Licking her parched lips, she stumbled on, dragging her tired legs. She paused for a moment, listening. Hearing no movement, she leant against the wall, breathing heavily. Suddenly, the footsteps grew closer and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. Feeling hot breath on her neck, she slid down to the floor as maniacal laughter echoed through the corridor. I am coming._

Rose sat up with a start, almost tumbling out of her bed. She glanced around the room, taking deep breathes and trying to control her rapid breathing. "It was just a dream." She muttered to herself reassuringly, flopping back down onto her pillow. After calming down, she began taking in the features of the room. She had been so exhausted the night before that she had not taken any notice of her new room, taking a quick shower and falling into a deep sleep. It was the complete opposite to her old room which was pink and well… pink, a colour that she no longer had such a liking to. The walls of the room were all white besides the wall behind her head which was TARDIS blue. The ceiling projected a night sky, with brilliant shades of blues, blacks, purples and greens and smatterings of twinkling stars. Bookshelves lined the wall opposite to her large white bedframe, filled with alien trinkets she had collected throughout her travels, her favourite books and precious photographs. In between the bookshelves was a large glass window complete with a window seat, which was currently projecting a lush green forest, filled with towering trees and soft, green grass. She smiled to herself, The TARDIS knew her so well. Sighing, she pulled herself out of the warm cocoon she had created with her covers, pulling on a grey hoodie over her pyjamas that had been conveniently left on the end of her bed. She made her way through The TARDIS corridors to the kitchen, the events of her dream still lingering in her mind.

The Doctor, unsurprisingly, was fiddling with the toaster, with various pieces scattered across the kitchen table. _I guess toast is out of the question for breakfast._ She thought. As Rose entered the room, he looked up at her, a huge grin on his face. "Good morning future girl! Sleep well?" He spoke cheerfully. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded. "I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Why? It's a perfectly good nickname. After all, you are from the future and you're a girl. Are you not?" She sighed in defeat, arguing with The Doctor never got you anywhere. He grinned at her playfully, a smug look forming on his face. Rose made her way to the pantry and grabbed the first box of cereal she could find. Grabbing a few more breakfast bits, she sat down at the table and swept the toaster pieces to the side.

"Oi! I had those placed there for a reason, you know." The Doctor complained.

"Well where else am I supposed to sit then?" Rose questioned, rolling her eyes. He pointed to the floor and she shot him an annoyed look, before beginning to pour her cereal.

"So." She began, not questioning the luminescent blue colour of the cereal. "What exactly are you doing to the toaster?"

"Oh you know. Just adding a lemonade function." He replied nonchalantly.

"A what?"

"A lemonade function. To make lemonade of course." He stared at her quizzically, as if he was wondering why she had asked such an obvious question. "Doctor. You know that toasters aren't supposed to…" She began but stopped as he raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh forget it." She muttered to herself. They were silent for a moment as Rose ate her breakfast, watching The Doctor fiddling with the various toaster pieces, his animated eyebrows frowning at the particular piece in his hand. Running his free hand through his hair, Rose couldn't help but smile at him. He was really quite adorable when he was tinkering with things. He looked up at her, a confused look growing on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh just you being you."

"Well I'd like to think I do that quite well." He replied, a smile tugging on his lips. Suddenly he jumped up, his chair scraping against the wooden floor of the kitchen. Rose jumped in fright, almost knocking over the bottle of milk. "Now then, Penelope Smith. Let's go on an adventure." He grabbed Rose by the hand and started to pull her towards the console room but she stopped abruptly. "Uh Doctor."

"Yes?"

Rose gestured down at her clothes. "As much as I love your enthusiasm, I'm still in my pyjamas." He sighed in annoyance and dropped her hand. "Oh humans and their need for changing clothes." She gave him a pat on the back.

"I'll be as fast as I can. Now go and fetch Rose." She gave him a light push towards the console room.

"You'd better be fast, future girl, or I'll go on an adventure without you."

"You wouldn't dare." Rose replied with a laugh as she headed down the corridor towards the wardrobe room.

After deciding on an oversized khaki green hoodie, black jeans and black Converse high tops, Rose pulled her hair into a half up half down style and headed down to the console room. She didn't remember a lot about this trip because of that irritating, bitchy trampoline that had possessed her body but she still felt an air of anticipation running through her. Out of all the adventures her and The Doctor had experienced, this was definitely one of the milder ones and Rose couldn't wait to relive it. Well, as long as she wasn't possessed again of course. She entered the console room just as her previous self entered The TARDIS with a spring in her step, shutting the doors behind her and shrugging the rucksack off her shoulders with a huge grin on her face. Rose thought back to that day. She had been so excited to travel again. _Nothing will ever beat the feeling of travelling with The Doctor._ Rose thought with a grin as she sat on the jump seat and held on tight. The Doctor might be great at adventures but he definitely wasn't the best at driving. _And me of course. I'm fun to travel with._ The TARDIS suddenly spoke in her mind.

 _Oh definitely. You might even be better. Don't tell him that though._ She felt The TARDIS laugh before retreating from her mind.

They all beamed at each other and The Doctor pulled a lever on the console with vigour, dematerialising them from Powell Estate. "So where are we going?" Her previous self questioned, gripping onto the console as they flew through the vortex.

"Further than we've ever gone before." He replied with a smile, obviously delighted to be flying The TARDIS again.

Stepping out of The TARDIS doors, a gust of wind blew trough their hair as they took in the sight before them. Her previous self's mouth dropped open and Rose couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was really quite beautiful. Flying cars zipped around their heads, flying to and from the cityscape in front of them. Towering buildings lined the river, each of them possessing their own unique architecture. The smell of apples filled her nose as she glanced down at the apple grass beneath her feet. Rose pulled her coat around her, trying to minimise the cool chill of the wind. The Doctor strode over, hands in his coat pockets. "It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth."

Rose gave him a knowing smile as her previous self continued to look completely shocked.

He sighed. "I've told you about this haven't I?" Rose nodded. "Oh look at me. Ruining the surprise."

"It's still beautiful." Rose replied, squinting from the sun. "I don't think your description quite did it justice." She hated lying to him but it had to be done. He couldn't know who she was. Not yet. He grinned at her.

"Well… I'm glad you finally get to see it in person."

"Me too."

"That's just… That's just…" Her previous self stuttered, unable to find the words.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Doctor finished for her with a smile.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet," She

laughed, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. Her joy was infectious and Rose couldn't help but smile. "different sky. What's that smell?" She asked suddenly, staring down at her feet as The Doctor bent down and picked up a piece of apple grass, showing it to her.

"Apple grass." The Doctor and Rose replied in unison, grinning at each other.

"Apple grass…" She spoke in wonder.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied with a slight giggle.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it. And now I get to travel with you too Penelope. It's just fantastic."

"Brilliant." The Doctor agreed.

"Wonderful." Rose added with a grin, rubbing her hands together. It was completely mad really, travelling with her previous self but she couldn't help but look forward to it.

"Come on." The Doctor cried as he grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into a run. Although she was laughing and having fun, Rose couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Running through the apple grass, Rose spotted a shiny metallic object in the longer grass, scurrying to follow them. She slowed and The Doctor stared at her, concerned. "I'll be right back." The Doctor looked as though he wanted to question her but shut his mouth, letting her previous self pull him along. Approaching it slowly, she crouched down and shook her head at the sight. It was one of Cassandra's metal spiders, obviously spying on them. _So she was watching us the whole time._ Rose thought in disbelief, _No wonder she wasn't surprised to see me._ Feeling her anger rise, Rose looked at the creature straight in it's eye. "Spying on us are you Cassandra?" She asked in annoyance, feeling the anger flow through her voice. "Well we can't have that. Leave Rose alone." The metal spider attempted to scuttle away but Rose ran after it close behind, crouching down and looking into it's eye again. "Bye Bye Cassandra. See you soon." She smiled at it before jumping to her feet, crushing the metal spider in one step. _Maybe she'll leave us alone this time._ Rose thought, shaking her head. _No, Cassandra won't give up that easily. She's determined, I'll give her that. But at least this time she'll know she won't get what she wants that easily._ Feeling her anger begin to subside, she made her way back over to The Doctor and Rose who were sprawled on The Doctor's coat, idling chatting about New New York.

"It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it-" The Doctor began but Rose cut him off.

"New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." Rose grinned at them, "Did I get it right?"

"You did actually. I'm impressed." The Doctor replied, a grin on his face.

"I do my best." Rose replied playfully, sitting down beside them.

They sat quietly for a moment, once again taking in the New New York skyline. Shaking her head in disbelief, she still couldn't quite believe she was here again. Rose watched as her previous self smiled down at The Doctor, reminiscing about all their previous travels.

"What?" The Doctor questioned, noticing her staring.

"You're so different."

"New New Doctor." He joked and the three of them chuckled.

"You still have terrible jokes apparently." Rose added teasingly.

"Oi!" He exclaimed, "I'll have you know that my jokes are brilliant. Thank you very much."

Rose and her previous self rolled their eyes in unison. "Whatever you say Doctor." Rose replied seriously, stifling a laugh.

"Can we go and visit New New York… so good they named it twice?" Her previous self questioned after their laughter subsided. She stood up, brushing the apple grass from her pants.

"Well… I thought we might go there first." The Doctor replied, standing up as well.

"To visit the hospital right?" Rose asked, handing his coat to him and pointing to the large building in the distance with a green moon symbol etched on its front.

"Yes exactly. I got this. A message on the psychic paper." He pulled the psychic paper out of his coat pocket and held it up, displaying a message requesting him to come to Ward 26. "Someone wants to see me."

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." Her previous self replied with a grin.

"Oh and future girl." The Doctor turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"No spoilers."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She laughed and she slipped her arm in his.

They strode through the doors into the reception. It was surprisingly quiet for a hospital, with only a few others in the spacious room. A few of the cat nurses were talking to each in hushed voices, their crisp white uniforms flowing effortlessly as they walked. Rose smiled at them, thinking back to her surprised reaction to them the first time she noticed them. Now, it seemed completely normal. In fact, Rose now felt that she was the one out of place. "Bit rich coming from you." Her previous self spoke, trying to hide her smile.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." Rose silently agreed with him, thinking back to the hospital they visited during World War One. "No shop. The Doctor noted, a disappointed note in his voice, "I like a little shop." An announcement cut them off as Rose watched her previous self take in her surroundings. It was quite a strange feeling watching your own reactions. _Like watching a movie about your own life._ Rose thought to her self. She pulled herself out of her thoughts, quickening her pace as she half listened to The Doctor and her previous self's conversation. As her previous self stopped to stare as one of the cats walked past, Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Yes. They're cats. Now come on." The Doctor chuckled.

"Couldn't have put it better it better myself. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow." He pointed behind her slightly stunned previous self, "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." Swishing his coat behind him, The Doctor turned and headed towards the lifts. Rose grabbed her arm again and pulled her along, attempting to get her into the lift with The Doctor. If she could avoid her previous self meeting Cassandra, she would. The lift doors closed just as they arrived and Rose cursed silently. "Oh, too late. I'm going up."

"It's alright, There's another lift." Her previous self called.

 _Oh it's definitely not alright._ Rose thought in annoyance. _If only I hadn't been so distracted._

"And watch out for the disinfectant." The Doctor called down to them.

"Watch out for what?"

"The wh-" Her previous self called but Rose interrupted her.

'Yep. We got it. The disinfectant." She called. The lift opened and they stepped in. Rose decided in that moment that no one was getting possessed, at least not that easily. She turned towards her previous self, "Do you trust me?"

"Course."

"Then I need you to take the next lift."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know what happens next and I'd rather avoid it if I can." Rose pleaded with her eyes at her slightly confused previous self.

"Okay…" Her previous self nodded and stepped outside of the lift just as the doors closed.

"Thank you!" She called in relief as the lift began to descend.

Rose braced herself for the disinfection. It had been quite an unpleasant surprise the last time and even though she knew what to expect, it wasn't something she had particularly wanted to experience again. She shuddered as the disinfectant soaked through her coat and hoodie, imagining that The Doctor was probably quite enjoying this, knowing his weird ways. As she tried to ignore that white powder that was puffed over her, she began to think of what she was going to do next. Her initial plan was to get her previous self as far away from Cassandra, and now that she had hopefully achieved that, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. _Hopefully I can talk some sense into her._ Rose thought, _Although she's not much of a listener._ Her hair and coat blew around wildly as the blow-dryer engaged, drying herself but not helping with her ever darkening mood. She wondered if they knew it was her coming and not her previous self, after all, they were the one controlling the lift. After seemingly forever, the blow-drying ceased and the lift doors opened. _Time to face the bitchy trampoline._ Rose thought with a laugh. Taking a deep breath, she fixed her coat and adjusted her hair slightly before stepping out of the lift doors.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for ending it on a bit of a cliff hanger but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to change the story up a bit but not completely changing the outcome. I also hope you liked the little preview of what's to come in Rose's dream. I'm not exactly sure when part 2 will be out but I do know that it will be after the 27** **th** **of March because that's when my last exams for the term are. After that I'm free… for a while at least. I plan on writing a lot more during the holidays since I'll have a lot more time on my hands. Now I'm off to study *** **cough*** **procrastinate for my exams and assignments. Goodbye for now!**


	8. New Earth- Part 2

**Welcome back to chapter 8! This chapter will include part 2 of New Earth. I'm sorry it's a bit late, I was completely overwhelmed with assessment. I haven't abandoned the story don't worry! Now I'm that I'm on holidays I will have a lot more writing time on my hands to make up for it. I really enjoyed writing this one! Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

Striding towards a confused looking Chip, Rose felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. _I probably shouldn't have done this._ Rose thought, attempting to utilise her new found time sense but coming up with nothing. _Correction. I definitely should not have done this. Damn it Rose. Why do I always have to try and fix things? So much for staying out of trouble._ Pulling herself out of her scattered thoughts, Rose took a deep breath and tried to put on an air of confidence that she wasn't feeling. She really hadn't thought this through. "You're not the human child." Chip muttered, looking nervous.

"Oh I'm a human child. Just not the one you're looking for."

"Where is Rose Tyler?"

"Safe and out of harms way. I thought I told you to leave her alone. I made that quite clear." Rose replied, a hint of anger showing in her voice.

"But mistress said."

"I don't care what your mistress said. Cassandra is not possessing anyone today. Now let's go Chip."

"You know my name." He murmured in wonder.

"Of course I do. I'm from the future."

"No one knows my name, only mistress. She says I'm not important. But that's okay because I worship her."

"Everyone's important. If someone says you're not, then they're not worth your time." Rose felt anger growing inside her as Chip beamed. She knew that Cassandra hadn't treated Chip perfectly but she didn't realise she treated him like this. "You think I'm important?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Human child."

"Call me Penelope. Now lead the way." Rose gestured down the run down corridor covered with metal, wires and piping. Chip scampered off down the corridor, his white clothing rustling as Rose followed along behind, feeling beyond angry at the way Chip had been treated. _I'm going to kill her._ Rose thought, balling her fists. There was no way that she was getting away with this.

Rose approached the room slowly, taking a deep breath to calm her anger that was threatening to spill over. She couldn't stand it when someone treated others as inferior. She already wasn't the biggest fan of Cassandra but finding this out had almost tipped her over the edge. Reaching the projector, she clenched her fists as she watched as Cassandra laughed and chatted to other guests. _This new me definitely has a temper._ Rose thought, desperately trying to get a hold of herself. She had no plan. No way of defending herself and yet here she was, about to confront a very bitchy trampoline. _Let's do this._ Rose thought as she mimicked Cassandra's previous words, "Peekaboo!"

"Chip! That's not Rose Tyler! Where is she?!" She cried, a shocked look on her face. Rose stared in disgust as the flap of skin stood before her with a very scared Chip cowering behind a pole.

"I don't know mistress. But I brought you someone better. This is Penelope, mistress. She thinks I'm important and she's from the future." He beamed at Rose and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You're travelling with them aren't you? I saw you with them before you so unkindly threatened me and broke my little spider. Now where is Rose Tyler?" Cassandra demanded, staring intensely at Rose. "And how do you know so much?"

"I don't have to tell you anything Cassandra. But I won't let you go ahead with your little plan." Rose folded her arms and attempted to look calm but on the inside, she was fuming.

"Mistress I-"

"Oh shut it Chip. Know one cares what you think. You messed this up. Now moisturise me. Moisturise me!" Chip rushed forward in compliance, spraying her all over. Rose felt the last of her reserves break as she stepped forward until she was just inches away from Cassandra. "Now you listen here! You might think it's okay to treat someone this way but it's not okay. In fact, it's not just not okay but it's completely wrong. He worships you, treats you with kindness and what do you do? You belittle him and ignore him likes he's not a person but he is! He's just as much of a person as you are anyway! So leave him alone and start treating him with respect!" Rose took a deep breath, feeling the anger slowly leave her body. She leaned against the wall, out of breath. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone." Cassandra retorted, secretly pleased that Rose was so distracted. Now she could put her new plan into action.

"He's more of a human than you are. You're a piece of bloody skin Cassandra! Talking out of your bloody-"

"Anyway!" Cassandra interjected, "he likes the way I treat him, don't you Chip?"

"I worship the mistress."

"That's not she asked Chip. Do you like the way she treats you?"

Satisfied that Rose was distracted enough she announced, "Chip, activate the psychograph." Before Rose could react, Chip rushed forward and pulled a lever.

"Damn it Cassandra!" She shouted as the blue light surrounded her.

"Not exactly I had planned but she'll do for now. At least until we find Rose Tyler." She heard Cassandra mutter, "The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello brunette." Feeling Cassandra's presence enter her body, Rose collapsed to the ground, letting the darkness overwhelm her.

Rose opened her eyes slowly as she blinked, watching Chip approach her cautiously. It felt different this time, a lot different. Last time, it had felt like she was in a dream and when she had come out of it, she barely remembered what she had done. This time, however, she felt like she was in the passenger seat of her mind, still somewhat in control of her mind and it felt completely disorientating. Honestly, having Cassandra in her mind was already giving her a headache. _It must be something to do with the new me._ Rose thought decidedly.

 _What does?_ Cassandra questioned and Rose jumped, not prepared for the presence in her mind.

 _Never you mind. Just get out of my head!_

 _There's nothing more than I'd like to do right now. Find Rose and I'm out of here. You're giving me a headache._

 _Good._ Rose replied, feeling satisfied that she wasn't the only one suffering. She could feel Cassandra digging through her mind and Rose tried to imagine closed doors on all the memories she wanted to keep hidden.

 _Shut doors won't work on me. Well that's interesting, very interesting. Penelope Smith or should I say Rose Tyler. That makes so much sense now. Why your stupid little head knew exactly who I was. I hope you know what you're doing Rose because you're messing with time._

 _Oh shut it Cassandra. I know exactly what I'm doing and you'd better not say anything about who I am._

 _Rude much. Ohh and you want me to lie now? How interesting. I'll consider it if you shut up and let me do this. Now where was I?_

"Mistress?" Chip questioned, obviously concerned. Cassandra forced Rose to sit up and she seemed to finally notice her new body. "Moisturise me." Cassandra muttered, "How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see!" She forced Rose to rush towards the mirror so she could look at herself. "Well I'm rather boring. Look at that. Boring brown hair. Boring eyes. Boring body. No curves, how disappointing. Oh well. No matter. I shall have my proper body soon. Come Chip. Let's find Rose."

 _I am Rose._ Rose retorted, watching the scene unfold unhappily. _And I don't look boring._

 _You know what I mean. And yes you do, definitely not my style._

 _Well I'm sorry I don't meet your high expectations Cassandra._ She retorted sarcastically.

 _Thank you. Now stop arguing and let's getting moving. You want me out yes?_

 _Yes._ Rose grumbled, annoyed that she had to agree with her.

 _Well then let's go. Or should I say allons-y. That's what he says right? Your boyfriend. Ooh this is fun._

 _He's not my boyfriend._

 _Oh he so is._ Rose sighed as they walked towards the lifts. This was going to be a long day.

 _Alright Cassandra. There I am so get the bloody hell out of me before I force you._ Rose thought angrily as they approached ward 26 and caught sight of her previous self and The Doctor staring intently at one of the patients. _Fine. I'm out. I didn't like being you anyway._ Rose felt the weight that head rested on her mind ease as Cassandra's conscience slipped into her previous self's. She thought about telling The Doctor everything then decided against it, she had meddled enough today and look where that had lead her. Possessed by a bitchy trampoline not once but twice in her life. _And I never want it to happen again._ Rose thought bitterly.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" The Doctor questioned, turning towards her.

"Something came up." She replied honestly and The Doctor shrugged, satisfied with her answer. She watched as Cassandra attempted to check herself out in the reflection of the window before The Doctor captured her attention. "Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. Rose glanced at the patient suspended in mid air and marvelled at the pure advancement of medical science. She didn't remember this from last time and was glad she could experience it herself. It was in moments like this that Rose couldn't believe she was able to to this. To travel and see the universe.

"That's unbelievable." She breathed. The Doctor nodded in agreement before tugging her along to another patient who was as white as his hospital gown. "And this one. Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" The Doctor grabbed both Rose and her previous self's hands and pulled them along, looking for a terminal.

Rose was about to reply before Cassandra interrupted her. "I can't Adam and Eve it."

"What's, what's. what's with the voice?" The Doctor stopped abruptly. "You noticed it too right?" He turned to Rose and she nodded.

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me."

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." He replied with a grin.

"Mmm, aren't you just." Cassandra murmured seductively and before Rose or The Doctor could comprehend it her previous self grabbed The Doctor by the hair and pulled him down, kissing him. _I definitely don't remember this._ Rose thought, her mouth wide open in shock. The Doctor, surprisingly, didn't seem to mind, kissing her back with equal fever. Her previous self's hands tangled in his hair, as Rose watched on, still slightly shocked. _So he really does like me?_ Rose thought with a grin. _I'm never letting him live this down._ Her previous self pulled away abruptly and licked her lips, winking at Rose as if to say 'I did you a favour.'

"Terminal's this way." She pointed and muttered breathlessly before walking away. The Doctor stood for a moment his mouth hanging slightly open and a dazed expression on his face. "Yep, still got it." He managed to get out, speaking in an octave higher than normal. Rose just laughed at him before grabbing his arm. "You do realise that wasn't Rose right?"

"Of course." He replied matter-of-factly but she didn't really believe it. "Come on Mr Ego let's go find out what she's up to.

Standing in the waiting room, Rose watched as The Doctor gazed at the computer terminal. Her previous self lent seductively against the wall, obviously trying to get The Doctor's attention. "Stop it." Rose mouthed as she locked eyes with her previous self, still possessed by Cassandra. _I can't believe I don't remember this._ Rose thought, shaking her head. She half listened to The Doctor and Cassandra's conversation about Intensive Care as her mind wandered back to The Doctor's kiss with Cassandra. Ever since she had met The Doctor she had never been sure what he thought of her. His ninth self's blunt, no nonsense personality had been difficult but she had realised that his tenth self was even worse. Flirty and charismatic, Rose could never tell if he was just being himself or he really felt something for her. Some days he would be completely open with her, smiling and holding hands like a proper couple but other days he was closed off and didn't want anything to do with her. But after seeing him kiss her previous self back, even if it was Cassandra, meant that he really did feel something for her. _He'll never admit it._ Rose thought with a smile, after all, he didn't do relationships with companions but just the thought of him actually feeling something for her made her feel warm inside. No matter what body she was in, would always love the crazy, idiotic alien and she had since the day he told her to run although she never would have admitted it then. Smiling to herself, she felt herself being pulled out of her thoughts as she was tugged by The Doctor down the stairs. "Penny for your thoughts." The Doctor whispered.

"Oh they're worth so much more than that." She replied with a grin. Her happy mood was dampened, however, when she saw the expansive room lined with cells, all of them containing people.

Rose's mouth fell open in shock as her eyes took in the sight before her. She definitely did not remember this. She knew that they had been kept as lab rats, but this, this was beyond terrible. She trailed behind as The Doctor and her previous self strode ahead, pausing as The Doctor used his sonic screw driver to unlock one of the cell doors. Pulling it open, the three of them stared in shock as an ill looking man covered in red sores and attached to an array of tubes and wires sat before them.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Cassandra questioned, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor murmured and Rose took his hand in her own, giving it an encouraging squeeze. He looked down at her, grateful for her reassurance. She glanced over at her previous self and gave her an annoyed look, not surprised by Cassandra's rude comment. The Doctor closed the door slowly and moved onto the next one which contained a young woman. Rose had to look away. She couldn't believe that the hospital had people contained like this, suffering. "That's awful." The Doctor nodded his head in agreement.

"What disease is that?" Cassandra questioned and Rose looked slightly astonished that she actually had a decent question come out of her mouth.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." The Doctor replied, still staring at the young woman.  
"What about us? Are we safe?"

 _That didn't last long. She just has to think about herself._ Rose thought to herself, shaking her head.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor gently closed the door and walked over to the nearby railing, looking at across the large number of cells. Rose felt sick. _How could they be keeping them like this?_ She thought, shaking her head as she joined them at the railing. She zoned out for a moment, taking in the sheer amount of sick people they were keeping in here. "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra questioned.

"Plague carriers. The last to go."

They walked along the corridor, meeting Novice Hame as she stood in partial darkness. Rose balled her fists, her temper rapidly flaring. "It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame announced, walking towards the trio slowly.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" Rose could tell that his anger was growing rapidly as well.  
"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What, by killing?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Rose felt herself losing her temper once more as they talked about them this way. They were just as bad, no worse than Cassandra and she wouldn't stand for it. "Of course they're real people and you're killing them! They might be specially grown but they're still human, well… more human than Cassandra anyway."

"Cassandra… what?" The Doctor mutters, confused.

Rose turned towards him, "I'll get to that. Anyway, you give them no chance to decide whether they want to live like this, you don't even give the humans in the city a chance to decide and yet here you are, taking thousands of lives away from them. I get that you need to cure diseases but there's got to be another way!" Rose let out a deep breath, losing some of her anger. She couldn't believe that Novice Hame and the other Sisters were so on board with this.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." The Doctor added, smiling slightly at Rose's outburst.

"But who are you two to decide that?" Novice Hame questioned.

I'm the Doctor and this is Penelope Smith. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." He turned towards Rose, furrowing his eyebrows. "And what did you mean by Cassandra?"

"Ah yes. About that… Rose is currently possessed by Cassandra."

"What?" He turned abruptly towards her previous self who was playing flirtatiously with The Doctor's tie.

"Oh alright. You got me. I'm the last human. Now wake up and smell the perfume." Cassandra uttered before pulling out a spray bottle and spraying it onto The Doctor's face, causing him to collapse. Before Rose could react, her previous self had turned towards her, still armed with the spray bottle. "Nighty night. Rose Tyler." Rose felt herself falling to the floor as everything went black.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for ending it on a bit of a cliff hanger but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to change the story up a bit but not completely changing the outcome. Sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out but I'll make it up to you, I promise** **. The first chapter of my new Doctor Who/Broadchurch crossover series should be out soon so look out for that. I just started watching Broadchurch quite recently (I know I'm late to the party) and I absolutely loved it. The first story will be more Broadchurch based rather than Doctor Who based if you know what I mean (so more murder mystery, less timey wimey) but it will still have a ton of Doctor Who/Torchwood references and I'm really looking forward to sharing it with you. I would like it to go over at least the three series and then beyond but we'll see how it goes. I just love the idea of Rose and Hardy interacting together. Anyway! That's my little spiel of what's to come. I'm not sure when part 3 will be out but it will definitely be before the 5** **th** **of April. Goodbye for now!**


	9. New Earth- Part 3

**Welcome back to chapter 9! This chapter will include part 3 of New Earth. It's slightly late because I've been a lot busier than I thought I would be this week. Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

Rose sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Bloody Cassandra." She muttered. Trying to stand up in the confined space of the capsule, Rose was trapped by The Doctor's lanky legs which were currently dangled over the top of her own. They were pressed up against each other and Rose reached over with her arm, poking him lightly on the chest. "Doctor. Wake up." He sat up, looking disorientated. "What…" He began, looking around confused.

"We're trapped in here." Rose replied, wriggling to see if she could create any more room. The capsule was only built for one so they were both finding it very uncomfortable, not that she minded be that close to The Doctor, of course. "Let us out! Let us out!" The Doctor yelled.

"Aren't you two lucky there was a spare? Standing room only. Although… it must be quite the squeeze. Isn't that what you want Penelope Smith… or should I say-" Cassandra spoke with a grin, walking over and pressing her face to the glass that separated them.

"No!" Rose called out, "Don't you dare!"

Cassandra began to laugh. "I'm the only one that knows about your little… shall I say secret." She looked the Doctor straight in the eye. "Does it bother you Doctor? Knowing that your little companion here is hiding things from you?" Rose clenched her fists, desperately wanting to knock that grin off her face.

"We all have secrets Cassandra and if Penelope doesn't want to share them than it's fine with me." The Doctor gave Rose an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. SHe returned the smile, grateful that he wasn't pushing it.

"Aren't you just… itching… to know more?" She began to giggle, "See what I did there?"

"You've stolen Rose's body."

Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor and your little companion too. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You two have got about three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra." He pleaded desperately.

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's show time."

"I really hate her." Rose muttered as she noticed Chip had joined her. She wished that he would just get out of here but he wouldn't leave his 'mistress'.

"Welcome to the club." The Doctor replied sarcastically, straining his head forward to try and listen the the conversation that Cassandra was having. Rose let her head rest back on the wall, attempting to see if she could remember any of this. Coming up blank she sighed and shook her head, feeling her anger rise again when she heard what Cassandra was requesting. _That's just ridiculous._ Rose thought, _All of this, just for money._

Suddenly she heard Cassandra cry, "Chip? Plan B!" as the doors of the capsules swung open. The Doctor and Rose leapt out, almost falling over in a tangle of limbs.

"Oops. Sorry." He muttered before noticing the diseased people who were still dazed, stepping out of the capsules along the corridor.

"What've you done?" The Doctor yelled in frustration.

"Cassandra! You idiot!" Rose shouted, glaring out her.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See ya!" She replied, before running off. Rose cursed silently under her breath before running after her. She heard The Doctor's rapid footsteps behind her as they sprinted down the corridor, capsule locks exploding into sparks beside them. "There all out!" Rose cried, glancing down over the railing as they ran. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. "Oh, my God." Cassandra muttered, staring over the railing at the sight before them.

"What the hell have you done?" The Doctor cried in annoyance, hands spread across the railing.

"It wasn't me." She retorted.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down."  
"But there's thousands of them!"

"Move it!" Rose shouted and gave her previous self a shove down the stairs.

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" The Doctor screamed as the people began chasing them.

Chip, Rose, her previous self and The Doctor, sprinted down the stairs, not daring to stop as the hoard of diseased people began to grow behind them. "Keep going! Go down!" The Doctor shouted. Rose could only imagine the havoc they were wreaking throughout the rest of the hospital. Throwing open a door and sprinting down another corridor they reached the lifts and her previous self stopped, rapidly pressing the button.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving." The Doctor shouted and they paused for a moment, wondering what to do next.  
"This way!" Cassandra shouted suddenly, running past The Doctor. They all followed behind but as they ran down the corridor, a hoard of diseased people stepped out, cutting Rose and Chip off from The Doctor and her previous self.

"Penelope!" He shouted, stopping and turning towards her. He looked panicked as he reached out for her.

"Leave them! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life and she's nothing to you. Come on!"  
"I'm not leaving her!" He shouted back as Cassandra continued to run.  
"You've got to leave us!" Rose yelled, "We'll be fine. Just go! Get after her!"

"But-" He began.

"Go!" She shouted as she grabbed Chip's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

"Don't let them touch you!" He shouted back before turning and running in his own direction.

"My Mistress!" Chip shouted in dismay as they ran down the corridor.

'She'll be fine!" Rose shouted back, "Now come on." They ran for a bit before Rose paused at a chute labelled 'waste'. "Oh brilliant." She muttered, staring down the rest of the corridor, noting that it ended in a dead end. "Time to take a dive Chip." She sighed before jumping down the chute as she heard Chip following her, screaming loudly as they fell. She landed into a pile of something that felt unpleasantly sticky as Chip landed on top of her, pushing her further into the gunk and sparing himself from the worst of it. "Get off me!" She shouted, attempting to push him off her. They both slid down the pile and landed on the floor with a thud. "Oh this is just lovely." She muttered sarcastically, trying to wipe the gunk out of her eyes. She had never felt so disgusting in her entire life. It covered her from head to toe, feeling it squelch in her sneakers as she stood up. Chip, however, was almost completely unscathed and she grew angry for a moment, before seeing his terrified face. "It'll be fine Chip." She smiled encouragingly despite the way she was feeling.

"But mistress." He cried, sinking to the floor.

"She will be perfectly fine. The Doctor will sort everything out don't worry. Besides, she's really not worth worrying about. She treats you terribly Chip, I don't know why you love her so much."

He thought for a moment, "Because mistress is… she's like… my mother. Mistress created me and I will care for her no matter what." Rose sighed but understood him. People always will protect the ones they love. Even if they have done something wrong.

"I get it but maybe you should try standing up for yourself more." Even though Rose knew that he was going to die, she just wanted him to, even just once, stand up to Cassandra.

"I will try." He agreed, rising to his feet.

"Good." She smiled, this time a genuine one, "Now let's try and get out of here. I need a shower."

Rose through open door after door as they ran through various rooms. They passed an examination room, operation theatre and a room that Rose would come to describe as gunk room 2, as she was once again covered with the sticky stuff. Wiping her sticky hair out of her eyes, they came face to face with the corridor full of capsules again. "Not here again." She muttered, as they ran forward. She could hear the hoard of diseased people behind them. Running forward, they were cornered by another group. Rose walked over to the railing, staring down at the plethora of floors below them. "Well we can't go that way." She muttered decidedly, turning back towards Chip. He was whimpering as they grew closer. _Think. Think. Think Rose. What can I do?_ Before she could decide anything, however, Chip had thrown open a capsule door. "In here, human child!" Rose followed him in and they shut the door, grabbing the handle tightly as as they could to prevent them from opening it. She was extremely thankful that the disease top up had been turned off during quarantine. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Rose called The Doctor's mobile and was quite surprised when he answered. Normally he was terrible with answering the phone, always calling her back weeks later. "Hello? Who is this?" The Doctor questioned. She could hear Cassandra in the background, whining about something or other.

"It's Penelope."

"Ah future girl. I'm glad you made it." He tried to sound nonchalant but Rose could hear the relief in his voice.

"Yes well, if you don't hurry your brilliant plan up I'm not going to stay safe for much longer."

"How do you know I have a brilliant plan?"

"Because you always do. Although, I must admit that they don't always turn out so well."

"Oi" Chip began to scream slightly as they tugged on the door harder and Rose pulled on the handle tightly. "Where are you? What's happening?" He sounded worried now.

"In a-" she began as she dropped the phone trying to re grip the handle. "Dammit." she muttered before attempting to bend down and grab it. It was a tight squeeze but she managed, still gripping onto the handle tightly. "Penelope!" The Doctor was shouting as she put the phone back up to her ear.

'I'm fine. Well fine as in I'm about to catch thousands of diseases. I just dropped the phone."

"Good. I mean not the part where your about to catch thousands of diseases but-"

"I get it. How's the plan going?"

"Brilliantly as usual. I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." He replied gleefully as she heard him drop to the floor. "I'm in here! Come on! Pull that lever!" He shouted excitedly to whom Rose presumed was Cassandra. She heard the splattering of liquid through the phone.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, slightly concerned. They were still grappling with the door as she spoke but her and Chip were growing tired.

"Spreading the cure!" He shouted loudly, almost causing Rose to drop the phone again. "Come on, come on. All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" She could hear both the relief and excitement in his voice, making Rose smile. "You should be safe in a few minutes. I'll meet you up at ward 26." She hung up the phone and after a few moments, the tugging on the door stopped as everyone was cured of their diseases. "We survived Chip!" Rose shouted excitedly, "Brilliant job pulling us in here by the way."

"Thank you human child." He replied, returning her smile. They pushed the capsule door open and made their way down the crowded corridor, smiling at the now cured people. When they reached the lift, Rose could hardly wait to be disinfected and get the gunk off herself, despite her initial dislike of their disinfection methods.

Stepping out of the lift into ward 26, Rose and Chip ran towards the Doctor and her previous self. Finally feeling clean and free of gunk, Rose pulled Chip into a friendly hug.

"Mistress!" Chip cried happily.

"Remember what I said." Rose murmured and he nodded before running to greet Cassandra.

"Oh, you're both alive." Cassandra muttered unhappily.

"Nice to see you again future girl." The Doctor grinned.

"Right back atcha." Rose winked before she was lifted of the ground and spun around.

'Put me down!" Rose squealed with laughter and she was promptly placed down and squeezed tightly around her waist by The Doctor's long arms. _I could get used to this._ Rose thought, grinning like an idiot.

"A body." Cassandra murmured suddenly, "And not just that, a volunteer."

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." The Doctor crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Chip." Rose nudged her head towards Cassandra.

"Mistress. I welcome you, however, I want you to understand that I don't quite like the way I have been treated. I want to be…" He lost his train of thought and Rose quickly jumped in.

"Respected."

"Yes that's the word. Respected. I want to be respected by you, mistress."

"Oh." Cassandra replied, surprised by his words. "Of course you're respected Chip. I know that I have been taking you for granted recently and… I'm sorry."

"I didn't know you had it in you Cassandra." The Doctor teased.

"Oh shut up."

"Well done Chip." Rose spoke warmly, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, human child. It was pleasure knowing you." A beam of light left her previous self's mouth and flew through the air, entering Chip as her previous self almost collapsed to the ground. The Doctor caught her in his arms.

"Oh! You all right?" She tried to nod before almost falling to the floor again. "Whoa! Okay?"

"Yeah." She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. "Hello!" Rose thought back to that moment. After having Cassandra in her head for so long, she didn't think she would ever be so happy to see The Doctor's smiling face in front of her. "Hello. Welcome back."

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra but in suddenly, now situated in Chip's mind.

"Cassandra!" Rose chastised, "What did Chip say about being respected."

"Sorry Chip." She muttered in defeat. Rose smiled to herself, lost in thought. Even though she couldn't completely change what had happened, it still felt good to make a difference in Chip's life. He was still going to die, of course, but Rose couldn't help but be glad that his life finally got to mean something more than just Cassandra's slave. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she ran forward to catch Chip as he fell, his heart failing. "Are you alright?" The Doctor questioned, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine." He smiled slightly at the realisation.

"I can take you to the city."

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good. And thank you, Penelope, for making me realise what a horrible person I was being."

"Your welcome." _I think that's the first decent thing that's come out of her mouth._ Rose thought, with a giggle. She was saddened slightly, by Chip's impending death but it was his time to go, as well as Cassandra's.

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do." The Doctor spoke as he helped her up.

Arriving at the restaurant and stepping out of The TARDIS doors, Rose felt tears threatening to spill over. She knew she shouldn't be sad but just seeing Chip and Cassandra about to die for the second time was quite a lot to take in. She glanced over at the much younger Cassandra, who looked quite beautiful in her sparkling gown. _Much better as a human than a skin flap._ Rose thought to herself.

Chip turned towards them, "Thank you."

"Just go." The Doctor replied, "And don't look back."

"Good luck." Her previous self smiled. Rose gave him an encouraging nod and a squeeze as he walked towards the younger Cassandra. They watched on with tears in their eyes as Cassandra told her that she looked beautiful before collapsing to the ground. It took all of Rose's willpower not to run out there and try to save him, clenching her fists in frustration as he died right in front of them. Gently placing his hands on each of their shoulders, The Doctor guided them towards The TARDIS. "What happened to you by the way, when we got separated?" The Doctor questioned as they reached The TARDIS doors, turning towards her.

"That's a story for another time."

"Fair enough." He replied, as they stepped into The TARDIS, heading towards their next adventure.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it. When I first watched this episode, I always thought that Chip should stand up for himself more so I decided to make that happen in my own rewrite. I also thought that it would be interesting to show a little bit more of what happened with Chip when they got separated. Next up is part 1 of Tooth and Claw. Not sure when the next chapter is going to be up but I will get it out as soon as I can. Goodbye for now!**


	10. Tooth and Claw- Part 1

**Welcome back to chapter 10! This chapter will include part 1 of Tooth and Claw. I really enjoyed writing this one. Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes, blinking softly. It had been a dreamless night, which was very unusual for her considering everything she had seen over the past few years. She thought back through her countless travels with The Doctor, trying to remember what was next. _Ah._ She thought to herself, _Werewolves._ Their trip to Scotland in 1879 had been interesting to say the least. Rose still wondered if the royal family were actually werewolves. "I still don't' understand how The Doctor can never get the dates right." She muttered with a grin.

 _That would be because of me._ The TARDIS hummed in her mind.

 _Why does that not surprise me?_ Rose thought. After gaining the ability to speak to The TARDIS, Rose had come to discover that although The Doctor liked to think of himself as being in control, it seemed that The TARDIS often called the shots. _I take him where he needs to go, not always where he wants to go. Although, I do have to let him take charge sometimes. Otherwise, he'll catch onto me._ Rose felt The TARDIS wink in her mind and she let out a laugh.

 _You've got to tell me more of this stuff. It's brilliant. I love learning about yours and The Doctor's darkest secrets._

 _Just like you love The Doctor?_ The TARDIS hummed cheekily.

 _Shut up._ Rose gave her a mental shove and rolled her eyes as she felt The TARDIS's laughter as she faded out of her mind. Dragging herself upwards out of her warm cocoon, Rose pushed her bedhead out her face. "Alright Rose." She muttered to herself, "No changing anything today. I think I've done enough for a while. A long, long while." She thought back to all their previous adventures, feeling slightly worried about what the changes she had been making. The TARDIS had assured her that all was well but she couldn't ignore the gnawing feeling in her stomach. Attempting to use her time sense, she searched through the timelines, feeling a sense of relief that they were actually working this time and that as The TARDIS had said, all was well. _._ She pulled away before she earned herself a headache _The Doctor was right_. Rose thought to herself, _Time is really complicated._

After having a quick breakfast and throwing on a pair of dark blue jeans, striped t shirt and black Converse high tops, she made her way to the console room. Even though she knew they were headed into the 19th century, she was not going to be forced into any of their clothes if possible. She had learnt the hard way that corsets were never an enjoyable experience. The console room was full of laughter as her previous self and The Doctor were grinning to each other. "What do you think of this? Will this do?" Her previous self questioned, glancing down at her pink t shirt, denim pinafore, black tights and boots. Rose smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. "In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." The Doctor replied, glancing at her previous self before walking towards the console, CD in hand. The Doctor was dressed as usual, in his signature pinstriped suit and white Converse high tops. _That will never change._ Rose thought to herself, laughing as she walked towards the pair. "Good morning future girl. I think you've got an even worse sleeping in habit than Rose." He grinned at her before inserting the CD he had been fiddling with into The TARDIS player. "Oi!" Her previous self and Rose shouted in unison as the song _Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick_ by Ian Dury And The Blockheads began to fill the console room. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979." The Doctor announced, ignoring their outburst as he walked around the console, blowing on another CD before throwing it haphazardly. "You're a punk." Her previous self spoke with a laugh, following him around the console. "And a lunatic." Rose added with a grin, watching as The Doctor's face lit up at her reference.

"See Rose. _Someone_ here appreciates good music."

"I do appreciate good music. Never said I didn't like it." Her previous self retorted.

"It's good to be a lunatic." The Doctor sung as he fiddled with the console and Rose joined in, earning themselves an eye roll from her previous self.

"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in." Rose couldn't help but smile at her previous words. _That's the perfect way to describe him._

"Wanna go see him?" The Doctor asked, still turning various levers and pressing different buttons on the console. Rose bit her tongue from correcting his movements. She knew exactly how The TARDIS liked to be flown and this definitely was not it.

"How'd you mean? In concert?" He previous self asked, sounding intrigued.

"What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" Rose leant against a coral strut and watched in amusement as The Doctor and her previous self practically danced around the console. She loved the thrill and excitement of going to a new place, no matter where it was. "Sheffield it is."

"Penelope?" The Doctor questioned, turning towards her.

"Why not?" Rose replied, knowing that her opinion would make no difference. The TARDIS would go where she wanted to go.

"Brilliant. Hold on tight." He pulled a lever and they fell backwards as they flew through the time vortex. The Doctor and her previous self managed to stay upright but Rose fell from the coral strut she was leaning on onto the grating, landing with a thud. "Damn it. Forgot about that part." She muttered to herself as her previous self and The Doctor ran to her aid.

"You alright?" The Doctor questioned, examining her for injuries.

"Yep." She replied brightly as she allowed her previous self to help her up. They all shared a grin as they ran towards the console, ecstatic about their next adventure.

Landing with the three of them flying backwards onto the floor in fits of laughter, The Doctor, a ball of energy, helped both of them up before spurting out facts about 1979 as they made their way to The TARDIS doors. "1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh." He grabbed his familiar brown coat and tugged it on. "Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb." They stepped out The TARDIS and Rose immediately regretted not grabbing her coat, a feeling she had far too often. She rolled her eyes as The Doctor was still oblivious to the soldiers standing in front of them, pointing their rifles in a menacing manner as he continued to babble. "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to… my thumb…" He trailed off, finally ceasing his babble. Throwing their hands up in surrender, they took in their surroundings. They were standing in the middle of rolling hills in Scotland, surrounded by Redcoats. "1879. Same difference." Rose rolled her eyes and her previous self gave him a look. Only The Doctor could say that 1879 and 1979 were the same thing. Sighing, Rose watched as the man on the shiny black horse, whom Rose assumed to be the person in charge, began to speak in a Scottish accent, "You will explain your presence, the girl wearing boy's clothing and the nakedness of this girl."

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor questioned somewhat excitedly, reverting to a Scottish accent which Rose thought he suited quite well.

"How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. "I've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?" He replied, glancing at her previous self.  
"Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Her previous self attempted to speak in a Scottish accent and Rose felt her inwardly cringe. She had been really terrible at accents. _I wonder if I'm still terrible at accents now?_ Rose thought to her self, not quite eager to find out. She decided to stick with her English accent for now.

"No, don't do that."

"Hoots mon." What possessed herself to say that, Rose didn't know. "No, really don't. Really." The Doctor replied seriously, shaking his head.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?"  
"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may." He pulled the physic paper out of his coat pocket and held it up. Strangely, as Rose glanced at the psychic paper it was completely blank. Normally she could see exactly what The Doctor was trying to convey. _Must be the Bad Wolf thing._ Rose thought to herself.

"As you can see," The Doctor continued, "a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself.

"And you are?" The officer in charge turned towards her. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Rose stepped forward, wanting to handle this on her own. "Dame Penelope Smith. Doctor McCrimmon is my protector, hence why I'm the clothing, to protect myself."

"Oh of course. I'm sorry if I have judged you incorrectly." The officer replied, looking slightly ashamed of himself.

"That's perfectly alright. I don't blame you with the state I'm in." They shared a polite laugh.

The Doctor leaned towards her and whispered, "Did I tell you about this?" Rose nodded and The Doctor sighed. "I'm such a blabbermouth sometimes. But very nicely done."

"Thanks." Rose grinned as a woman's voice called out from the carriage nearby to the officer.

"Let them approach."

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am."

"Let them approach." She pressed and The Doctor looked at the officer expectantly.

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." The Doctor lazily saluted him and Rose nudged his side. "Rude." She murmured to him.

"And not ginger." He retorted, giving her a playful smile as she tried desperately to hold back a snort.

Making their way towards the carriage, a footman swung open the door. The trio shared grins as they approached, catching sight of Queen Victoria, who was dressed in a black gown, watching them with an amused expression on her face. "Rose, Lady Smith, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." The Doctor announced.

"Dame Penelope Smith Ma'am." Rose smiled at her, curtseying lightly. She wasn't completely sure of the customs of someone of her status so she tried it to minimum.

"Dame Smith. Dare I ask what has brought you to wear these… men's clothes?"

"It's a very long story."

"That we'd be happy to share another time." The Doctor added and the three of them shared smiles.

"And you are?"

"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." She dropped into a slight curtsey before glancing down at her clothes.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials." The Doctor handed her the physic paper. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." Rose became lost in her thoughts as the others began to discuss the previous assignation attempt on the Queen. What would the wolf have to say about her now? Would he give who she was away? Last time she was here he had said that there had been something of a wolf inside her and now there were two of them. Before she knew it, The Doctor was tugging her arm as they walked along behind the carriage. "Daydreaming future girl?" He questioned playfully, nudging her with his elbow.

"Shut up." She retorted and nudged him back, feeling a warm feeling rise through her. She loved moments like that with The Doctor. They walked along silently for a while, The Doctor with his hands in his pockets, his long coat trailing behind him. They were surrounded by soldiers which still made Rose feel slightly uneasy even though she knew exactly where they were headed. "It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Her previous self wondered aloud.

"She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!" The Doctor spoke excitedly as they strolled along.

"I know!" Her previous self reached over and tugged his arm.

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there." Her previous self mused.

"Like a stamp."  
"I want her to say we are not amused." Her previous spoke in her best accent and Rose stifled a laugh. _Yep._ Rose thought to herself, _Definitely bad at accents._

"I bet you five quid I can make her say it."  
"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time."  
"Ten quid?" Her previous self asked, knowing he would agree.

"Done."

"Penelope?" Her previous turned towards her with a grin on her face, "Wanna win another ten quid with me?"

"Definitely." Rose returned her grin.

"Doctor, make it double."

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. No." The Doctor replied, shaking his head at Rose, "She knows too much. Absolutely not."

"Are you scared of losing twenty quid Doctor?" Rose asked, smiling mischievously at him.

"No."

"Oh come on Doctor." Her previous self pleaded as she winked at Rose.

"Now this," He pulled his hands out of his pockets and gestured between the two of them, "Is not fair. I've got two people ganging up on me."

"Oh please Doctor." They begged in unison as the Doctor relented.

"Fine." He sniffed, not liking being defeated before walking ahead of them.

"Do we win?" Her previous self asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yep." Rose replied, popping the 'p'.

"Brilliant. We should do this more often." They both fell into fits of giggles as they made their way towards Torchwood House.

Arriving at Torchwood House, The Doctor seemed to lose his bad mood as he fell back to walk beside the two girls, giving them an animated grin. Rose knew he had only let it go for now as he was notorious for holding grudges. Looking up at the house, Rose couldn't help but admire the beautiful building. From the granite bricks that formed it's walls to the large glass astronomical observatory that sat upon the roof with a large telescope jutting out from it's side, it was breathtaking. _I could definitely live here._ Rose thought to herself, _Minus the monks and the werewolf of course._ Rose watched as Queen Victoria stepped out of her carriage and met Sir Robert, who was dressed in a black suit. "Your Majesty." He greeted, looking nervous as he bowed. Rose felt a surge of sadness rush through her at the sight of Sir Robert. She felt terrible for both Sir Robert, his wife and the servants of the house for what they had to go through. Pulling herself out of her thoughts and back into the conversation, watching The Doctor's sceptical facial expression as he listened to Sir Robert's excuse for them not to stay. Rose didn't blame him, of course, with the monks watching him closely there wasn't much else he could do to warn them. "Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate." She looked up at it wistfully and Rose couldn't help but wonder what other houses she had stayed in if this would only be considered rustic. "Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl and the girl dressed in boy's clothing." Everyone looked towards Rose and her previous self. "Sorry." They muttered in unison, smiling awkwardly. "Dame Penelope Smith is under my protection, she dressed like this to disguise herself as well as being a lot easier to travel in. And Rose here… She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so…" Rose tried to bite back her laughter, knowing exactly where she was going with this. _Well if there's one way to describe myself it's perseverant_. Rose thought as her previous self attempted to win the bet. "Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" The Doctor shot her a look as The Queen seemed to be puzzled by her question. "It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" As Sir Robert and The Queen entered the house, Rose found herself stifling another laugh. The Doctor raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "So close." Her previous self murmured to The Doctor grinning and Rose and whilst Rose grinned back, The Doctor scowled. _Yep._ Rose thought to herself. _He definitely holds a grudge._

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up." The officer in charge called.

"Yes, sir." The footman opened the carriage door and a small wooden box was revealed, carried by one of the soldiers. Little did they know that the contents of that box would save them all. "So what's in there, then?" The Doctor asked, clearly curious.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." The officer replied and The Doctor pulled a face.

"The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"Come on." The Doctor murmured and nudged Rose and her previous self into the house, bringing them closer to the wolf.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it. The uploads from this point on will probably be far and few between for a while from this point because I start back at school soon and won't have as much time for writing. It's quite disappointing because I love writing and wish I could do a lot more of it but unfortunately there's just not enough hours in the day. I'll try my best to put out as many new chapters as I can. Goodbye for now!**


	11. Tooth and Claw- Part 2

***** _ **Sings**_ *** Guess who's back, back again! I finally have a tiny gap in my ridiculously overloaded schedule so I have written Chapter 11! I'm sorry it's taken so long but I have barely had time to sleep, let alone write a chapter for this story, despite how much I have wanted to. On the plus side I got to go to a convention a few weeks ago and saw a Q &A with Pearl and Peter which was absolutely amazing. Anyway, this is part 2 of Tooth and Claw. Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

Walking into the observatory of Torchwood House, Rose, The Doctor and her previous self were greeted by a towering bronze telescope standing in the centre of the room. The wooden floors creaked underneath her sneaker covered feet as she gazed up at the large object. It was quite fascinating, especially when considering its intended use. A sudden sharp pain pierced through her brain as Rose's legs almost gave way underneath her. She stumbled forward, catching herself before she tumbled onto the floor. The Doctor grabbed her arm, looking at her with concern as he steadied her on her feet. As quickly as it had begun, the pain subsided, making herself wonder if it had even happened at all. Rose glanced at the anxious faces around her. "Are you alright?" Her previous self questioned as The Doctor, still gripping her arm as if she was going to disappear any moment, checked her over rapidly. His eyes flickered back and forth and catching his gaze in her own, she could see the worry in his ancient eyes. "I'm fine." Rose replied, turning to give her previous self a small smile of reassurance. "I just felt a bit dizzy, that's all."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor interjected, still not convinced, "We can always go back-"

"I'm fine. Really." Rose interrupted adamantly, folding her arms. She was fine. At least she felt fine. The pain had felt… odd. As if someone had been trying to get into her mind and was unsuccessful. She shuddered at the thought. Opening his mouth as if to disagree with her, The Doctor closed his mouth and turned his attention back to Sir Robert's and Queen Victoria's conversation about the telescope. _Well that was unusual._ Rose thought to herself, stifling a laugh, _The Doctor never keeps his mouth shut. He always has something to say, even in the worst possible situations._ She smiled, thinking about the countless times they were on the brink of disaster and The Doctor pulled out a terrible line or an idiotic joke. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Rose watched silently as The Doctor and Rose examined the telescope. She was more worried about the pain than she let on and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps it was the werewolf's doing.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" The Doctor questioned innocently, although Rose could tell it was anything but innocent.

"It's just a story." Sir Robert replied nervously.

"Then tell it."

"It's said that-" Robert began as he was interrupted by one of the monks.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could retire to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course." Sir Robert gave them a warm smile but Rose could see the terrified look in his eyes.

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and Dame Smith? I'm tired of nakedness and unusual clothing." Queen Victoria added, looking over at Rose's and her previous self's attire rather disapprovingly.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Her previous self smiled hopefully as Rose attempting to stifle a giggle. Unsuccessful, Rose snorted, receiving a shake of a head from The Doctor who was also trying to hide his laughter. _I never give up do I?_ Rose thought _,_ letting out another giggle. Before they knew it, they were crying with laughter, clutching their stomachs as they gasped for breath. Queen Victoria sighed, obviously tired of their strange behaviour as their laughter subsided. "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."  
"So there is, Ma'am." Robert replied as he bowed his head.

 _Here we go again._ Rose thought to herself as they trailed behind Queen Victoria.

Rose and her previous self explored the contents of the old wooden wardrobe as her mind began to wander. One part of her wanted to avoid it, change the past and stop both of them from meeting the wolf in the first place but the other part of her was intrigued. What would happen when she spoke to the wolf again. It seemed to have a lot of knowledge that as much as it scared her, Rose couldn't wait to find out. She could still feel what she thought was the wolf attempting to pry into her mind but it was not as strong this time, as if something was holding it back. _That's odd…_ She barely registered as her previous self spoke. "What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Rose answered, her mind still preoccupied.

"This dress. What do you think?" Her previous self asked, holding up a long black gown.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed, "It's um… nice?" She didn't really like it all and neither did her previous self. Shaking her head, she sighed before hanging it back up in the wardrobe, "Yeah, I don't really like it either." Pulling out a pale pink off the shoulder dress, she held it up to Rose. "This one's perfect for you." Her previous self announced smiling, "I hate the corsets but you have to admit the dresses are beautiful." Rose nodded in agreement but her smile faltered as she thought of what was to come. Laying the dress down on the bed carefully, her previous self reached in and grabbed a velvety blue dress. It was not quite her taste now, but Rose could admit that the dress would have looked quite wonderful on her if she had ever gotten the chance to wear it. Her previous self danced around, laughing with delight as she watched herself in the mirror. "I think this is the one for me." Her previous self spoke decidedly as she threw the dress on the bed before practically skipping over to the other wardrobe that stood at the edge of the room. Flinging it open, she almost fell backwards in fright as she was met with the presence of Flora, the maid.

Staring at each other wide eyed, her previous self regained her composure and gave Flora a warm smile. "Hello. I'm Rose and this is Penelope." Rose greeted her with a small smile as her previous self gently grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the wardrobe. Flora was still in shock but seemed to be soothed by her previous self's kind words. Sitting her down on the edge of the bed, Rose and her previous self sat beside her and began to gently coax her to speak. "I know something's wrong. Can you tell us what happened here?"

"They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady."  
"Listen. We've got a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with us." Her previous self insisted. Rose couldn't help but smile at her previous self's no nonsense approach.  
"Oh, but I can't, Miss." Flora shook her head in dismay.  
"What's your name?" Her previous self asked gently.  
"Flora."

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people that arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Right Penelope?"

"Right." Rose agreed, trying to soothe the still terrified girl, "Everything is under control or at least… it will be." Flora stared at her puzzled but said nothing.

"Come on. Okay? Come on." Her previous self encouraged, grabbing Flora's hand. Flora nodded in agreement as they quietly swung open the bedroom door. Peering out of the room and looking back and froth up the seemingly empty corridor, her previous self motioned to Rose and Flora to follow. Still holding Flora's hand, they moved briskly but cautiously. Rose shook her head and sighed softly, there was no point of being discreet. They were going to be caught. As they reached a junction in the hallway, the body of one of Queen Victoria's soldiers in his crisp red uniform lay on the floor, unmoving.

"Oh, I did warn you two." Flora muttered softly, her eyes widening in horror as her previous self and Rose leant forward onto their knees beside the unconscious solider. Her previous self gently adjusted the uniform near his neck and used her fingers to gently check his pulse. "He's not dead. I don't think. He must be drugged or something." Her previous self announced as Flora let out a scream as one of the monks grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. Whipping her head around, her previous self opened her mouth in shock before she too was dragged away by another monk. _Let's do this_. Rose thought to herself, her jaw set as she felt another monk grabbing her roughly by the shoulder and dragging her down the corridor.

Lying against the cold stone wall in shackles, Rose found herself staring directly at the wolf. A black hood shrouding his face, his head was bowed, staring at the floor. Every step that she had been dragged down to the cellar, the stronger it's presence had become. Now, she could feel his presence screaming in her mind for entry. Its telepathic power was completely overwhelming as she felt it ripping though every fibre in her mind. SHe ground her teeth together, attempting to hide her agony from her previous self and the others trapped with them. It was no use worrying them when there was nothing they could do. She knew that at some point she was going to have to let it through. Either that, or it was going to force its way in and Rose did not want that. Despite the intrigue she had felt before, she was scared. Terrified. Wincing in pain, she threw her head against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut. It was almost too much, being this close to it. Rose attempted to focus on the voices around her as an escape to the now constant pounding in her mind. Isobel, Robert's wife, began to speak in a hushed tone. "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us."

"But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." Rose muttered, trying to convince Isabel as well as herself.

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal."

 _Look at me. Look at me. Look at me._ The words swirled around Rose's mind as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to find herself drowning in the wolf's pitch black eyes.

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so glad I finally found the time to write this chapter and once again I'm sorry it took so long. I know how frustrating it is to wait but you'll just have to bear with me for the time being. Also, this one was quite short but I really wanted to get a chapter out for you all to read. I'm not sure when the chapter will be out next so it's probably going to be a while but I'm trying my best to write it as soon as I can. If you're looking for something to read whilst you wait, there's a whole bunch of amazing stories in my favourites that I have really enjoyed reading that I think you'll enjoy too. Anyway, goodbye for now!**


	12. Tooth and Claw- Part 3

**So I'm finally back! I'm sorry this took so long. I have been constantly writing assignments and studying for exams for the past few months so I haven't even had a second to think about this story. I did have a version of this finished a while ago but I didn't end up posting it as it just felt like I was putting it out there for the sake of putting something out, rather than something I was actually proud of and enjoyed writing. I fully intend to complete it to the end, even if it takes 100 years to do it! Although hopefully sooner rather than later. Anyway, this is part 3 of Tooth and Claw. Thank you for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters.**

* * *

As Rose drifted back into what she thought was consciousness, a familiar slightly burnt smell filled her nose. _Is that… mum's cooking?_ Rose thought in surprise, sitting up abruptly. Her eyes flickered open, taking in her surroundings. She was currently sitting in Jackie Tyler's living room. It was almost as if time had stood still, from the television paused on Jackie Tyler's favourite episode of _East Enders_ to the flickering light in the hallway which both Rose and her mum had promised countless time to fix but had never gotten around to. Glancing up at the worn sofa, she found herself staring at the black hood of The Wolf, who was sitting crossed legged with what Rose assumed was an amused look on his face. His eyes, still back and soulless, stared deep into her very being. "Why are we here?" Rose questioned, brushing of her jeans and pulling herself into a standing position. The Wolf shrugged, curling his fingers.

"It's your mind. You tell me." Rose felt rage simmering inside of her at the thought of someone invading her mind.

Clenching her fists she growled, "Get. Out." The Wolf remained silent as he rose from the sofa. Still towering over Rose despite her relatively tall height, Rose found herself walking backwards towards the wall to escape his terrifying clutches. She was angry, yes, but at the same time completely terrified by the being walking ominously towards her. Feeling the cool plaster on her back, Rose forced herself to look up and staring at the pools of blackness that were his eyes. "You're very interesting Rose Tyler." Her murmured, ice cold hands pushing a stray hair out of Rose's face. "Very interesting indeed."

Swallowing her nerves, Rose forced herself to reply, "I'm sure I am. Now. Get. Out."

"And defiant too. Quite intriguing." The Wolf replied almost cheerily, ignoring her words as his eyes lazily glancing over her body. Feeling exposed from his wandering eyes, Rose felt herself inwardly curling into a ball. Despite how she felt on the inside, Rose forced herself to stand tall. "Still burning like the sun I see… and playing with time itself, that's quite risky."

"Leave me alone."

"You know what? I don't think I will. Consuming your mind… would be delicious don't you think? All that power, imagine what it could do for me?" His poisonous voice filled the room as Rose felt something inside her snap. Pushing up the startled Wolf against the opposite wall in a flash, Rose screamed, "I SAID GET OUT!" as a torrent if golden light filled the room and washed The Wolf away. Sliding to the floor, Rose let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. How she pulled that off, she did not know but Rose was very glad that she had. She felt extremely vulnerable. The Wolf had sifted through her entire being, like reading a diary of someone's deepest and darkest secrets. Rose did not look the feeling at all. She closed her eyes and willed herself to return to actual consciousness this time. The familiar scents of her home floated away.

Opening her eyes, Rose found herself staring into the concerned eyes of her previous self. "Are you alright?" She questioned, "You sort of… zoned out." Rose nodded, swallowing hard. She could process what happened later. Right now, they needed to get of here. Rose glanced up at the Wolf, his eyes closed as he wound his arms around his long legs. Waiting. "Do you know what it is? What it wants? I'd ask it but it doesn't really seem to be in the mood to chat." Her previous self glanced over at the still form in front of them.

"It's a wolf. More specifically, the Wolf. And it wants to create an empire through Queen Victoria."

"What like possess her?" Rose asked, tilting her head slightly.

"More like migrating but yes. If the Wolf bites her, it would pass into her blood, then The Empire of the Wolf would begin."

"Brilliant." Her previous self muttered sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly." Rose replied, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Do I even want to know how you know all this?" Rose shook her head and the two girls shared a laugh, must to the disbelief to the others surrounding them. _They must think we're crazy._ Rose thought, biting her lip to stop the laughter bubbling up inside of her from escaping. A loud bang soon distracted Rose from her thoughts as the cellar doors were flung open, allowing moonlight to cascade in. Frightened whimpers from the others filled the room as the Wolf's eyes flung open, his face pressing against the metal bars of his cage. "Moonlight." He murmured. Pulling his face away, Rose and the others watched as he slowly slipped out of the black cloak, shivering slightly as the cool night air blew in. Rose and her previous self glanced at each other, sharing a knowing look. "Time to get out of here?" Her previous self asked, trying to hide her fear.

"Oh definitely." Rose agreed, as they put their plan into action.

"All of you! Stop looking at it!" Her previous shouted, pulling herself to her knees as Rose followed suit. "Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull!" Rose and her previous self pulled as hard as they could, straining at the metal chains that held them as the others cowered in fear. The Wolf began to transform, it's howls filling the room as both Rose and her previous self became frustrated at the lack of effort by the others. Rose knew they were scared, terrified by the beast before them but cowering in the corner wasn't going to help anyone. "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship. Now come on, pull!" Her previous self screamed as the others rose to their feet and began to pull frantically. Counting them in, Rose and her previous self managed to get everyone to fall into a somewhat steady rhythm as they heaved on the chain. After a few minutes of frenzied pulling, the rusty chain was pulled from the wall. They all fell backwards, almost tumbling down as The Doctor and Sir Robert stormed into the room, worry written on their faces. "Where the hell have you been?!" Her previous self shouted, half in relief and half in annoyance. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but as a piercing roar could be heard, he turned towards the now fully transformed Wolf that was now nearly breaking out of it's cage. "Oh, that's beautiful." The Doctor murmured, almost mesmerised by the creature in front of him. His eyes were dancing with both wonder and intrigue. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, of course now of all times, when they were in complete danger, he found something completely fascinating. "You can continue your love story later Doctor! We've got to go!" Rose shouted at him, wincing as the cage began to splinter as The Wolf began break free. Snapping back into reality, The Doctor began to retort, "Oi! I'm not in lov-" as the Wolf finally broke free, debris flying in every direction.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor shouted, ushering the group out of the moonlit cellar. Pausing for a moment, The Doctor once again stared in admiration at the creature before him, a light smile playing on his lips. Rose and the others watched as the Wolf launched a piece of a broken crate as they shouted at him to move. Locking the door with his sonic, they paused for a moment to catch their breaths.

"It really is quite a brilliant creature." The Doctor began to ramble, his face animated as his eyes sparkled with mischief. Rose glanced at the door behind them, knowing that they did not have a lot of time before the Wolf broke through. Its howl filled their ears as Rose attempted to interrupt the beginning of The Doctor's speech.

"Doctor-"

"Can you believe it?!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Doctor-"

"A wolf. An actual wolf! Never seen one of those before."

"Doctor-"

"Although, there was this time when-"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, finally getting through to the slightly stunned Doctor.

"What?!"

"Can we discuss this later? That 'brilliant' creature is about to eat us in a minute if we don't get a move on."

"Fine." The Doctor agreed, grinning at her and the others madly before taking off into a run, "Allons-y!"

After reaching the gun cupboard and removing the shackles with the sonic screw driver, Rose and her previous self watched as the others rushed around, gathering weapons and preparing to fight the creature that was chasing them. Determined yet terrified looks adorned their faces. For facing a strange alien creature that they had never encountered before, they were quite put together. "Did it say what it wanted?" The Doctor questioned, his eyes glancing over both Rose and her previous self in slight concern.

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne, you name it." Her previous self answered, biting her lip. The Doctor furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to reply as a loud crash of splintering wood could be heard from down the corridor. Running forward to investigate, The Doctor disappeared into the dim hallway as Rose followed closely behind. Stepping forward, Rose and The Doctor were face to face with the Wolf. Teeth barred and releasing a predatory growl, they stared at its large form. Although she could no longer feel its presence in her mind, the thought of it forcefully entering made her want to throw up. As it began to charge, The Doctor grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the gun cupboard. Rose, her previous self and The Doctor ran behind the line of men who were holding their guns in position. They fired at the Wolf and Rose knew that despite their best efforts a few bullets would not stop the Wolf, but rather make it angry. "All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor announced, attempting to convince them to retreat. Rose knew they would not leave and even though it was pointless to stay, she could not help but admire their loyalty and bravery. "There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor insisted. Shaking his head in frustration, The Doctor, Sir Robert, Rose and her previous self ran from the room, leaving the men to their fate.

Running at the pace of which the Doctor would describe as a vigorous jog but was really a sprint, the group collected a rather sceptical Queen Victoria before continuing up a seemingly never ending staircase. The Wolf was hot on their heels as they ran, and they did not dare to stop even for a moment before they reached the top. As they reached the entrance of the library, Rose and her previous self watched as Reynolds, Her Majesty's Protector, sacrificed himself to buy them time. _It does not get easier watching that the second time._ Rose thought, shaking her head sadly as The Doctor dragged them into the library and slammed the doors shut with a bang. The barricaded the door, using whatever they could find. Chairs, table, mirrors were stacked in a haphazard pile, not much of a defence but better than nothing. "Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute." The Doctor announced suddenly, pressing his head against the door. They stood in silence, listening as the Wolf's soft growls and its heavy footsteps could be heard slowly pacing right outside their door. "It's gone."

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Her previous self questioned softly, listening to the footsteps and growls of the Wolf.

"Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor muttered to himself, glancing around the room with a puzzled expression on his face as he began to pace anxiously around the room. Although Rose had promised herself that she would not meddle anymore, it couldn't hurt to share this information slightly earlier could it?

"Mistletoe." Rose announced and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Her previous self questioned, confused.

"Oh brilliant! How did you- You know what, never mind. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" The Doctor questioned, turning towards Sir Robert as he glanced at the carving of mistletoe on the door.

"I don't know. I suppose." Walking forward, The Doctor licked the carving as Rose and her previous self shared a knowing look.

" _Viscum album_ , the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins." The Doctor rambled, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Her previous self questioned.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert interrupted.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" The Doctor retorted, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Being rude again." Her previous self chastised.

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." Striding over to the walls lined with an assortment of books, The Doctor paused for moment, pulling out his glasses and slipping them on. _Dammit. How does he manage to look so good in those?_ Rose thought to herself, shaking her head with a small smile on her face as she felt her heart begin to flutter slightly.

"This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." Reaching forward, the Doctor grabbed an armful of books and threw them at her previous self. "Arm yourself." His expression turned fierce and Rose knew that he meant business.

"I'll tell you what, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Her previous self turned towards Queen Victoria with a cheeky smile on her face. Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let out a grin as they set to work.

Biology, zoology, magic and mistletoe; the five slightly terrified occupants of the library poured through books of various genres, desperately trying to find something, anything that could help them in this situation. Although Rose wanted desperately to blurt out exactly what to do she decided against it, worried that her earlier meddling, although most likely insignificant, was enough for one day. They would get out of here, it would just take a little longer than she would prefer.

"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth." The Doctor announced, jumping down from his position and placing the book onto the desk with a thump. They crowded around its worn pages, glancing at the image before them. The image depicted what looked to be a shooting star or a spaceship, falling to earth and surrounded by a darkened sky.

"In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit." Sir Robert read, frowning for a moment before his eyes lit up with realisation, "That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Her previous self leant forward, glancing at the Doctor with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." The Doctor murmured.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert questioned.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake."

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here." Queen Victoria began, rising from her seat as Sir Robert interrupted her.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." Pulling out the Koh-I-Noor diamond, Rose still couldn't help but be taken by its beauty. It was still just as breathtaking as when she had seen had seen it the first time and knowing its true purpose, made it even more invaluable.

"How much is that worth?" Her previous self asked curiously, staring at the shining object in the Doctors hand as he lowered his glasses to the bridge of his nose to stare at it more closely. Rose stifled a laugh, he really did look quite ridiculous, almost grandmotherly.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week."

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"And she'd win." Rose grinned, the image forming in her mind of a fierce looking Jackie Tyler on top of the Wolf, arms flailing. Rose had to fight another fit of giggles and she struggled to keep a straight face. _Really._ She thought, _I need to get a hold of myself. I can't be laughing in situations like this._

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked, spinning the diamond lightly in his fingers, as he glanced at her through his glasses that were still balanced on the tip of his nose

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect." Her previous self murmured in surprise.

"It really is." Rose wholeheartedly agreed.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." The Doctor muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." Suddenly, The Doctor's eye lit up brightly, realisation almost dawning on his face but not quite grasping it. He began to ramble, throwing the diamond back to a rather startled looking Queen Victoria, "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, beginning to pace with a wild look in his eyes. He flung his hands around, tugging and pulling at anything he could find. Rose watched the Doctor's long-winded speech with a slight smile on her lips. He was in his element, eyes sparkling and hair sticking up in all directions. This is what she loved about travelling with the Doctor; the excitement, the discoveries and the just plain fun. It gave her a purpose in her life. Despite being in immanent danger, Rose did not want to be anywhere else. As plaster began to fall from the ceiling, Rose glanced up, adrenaline pumping through her veins as the glass began to crack.

They sprinted out of the room and towards the observatory, not daring to stop after her previous self was almost ravaged by The Wolf that followed on their heels. Gaining a little time from The Wolf's disorientation from the mistletoe, they reached the observatory.

"Your Majesty, the diamond." The Doctor requested, after Sir Robert stepped outside the doors to by them some time. Despite knowing what would happen next, Rose could not help but hope that perhaps there was a chance that he would survive. That the tiny changes she had made would somehow protect him from the raging wolf whose howls still rung throughout the building. Diamond now in hand, Rose watched as the Doctor and her previous self ran forward to the telescope, taking either side of the wheel and pulling as hard as the could. She ran forward to assist them, shuddering as the door began to rattle and the Wolf's howls drew imminently closer. "You said this thing doesn't work." Her previous self protested in fear as the three of them worked together to turn the stubborn wheel.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up." The Doctor managed to stutter out, his teeth clamped together as he continued to pull. A terrifying growl could be heard from outside the wooden door that separated them from the Wolf as they began to pull faster, more frantically to get the light chamber to power up. "It won't work. There's no electricity." Rose started adamantly, the fear growing in her eyes as the Doctor looked at her in slight exasperation. Rose watched as a light bulb practically lit up above her head, "Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight."

You're seventy percent water but you can still drown and it will work, won't it future girl?" He looked towards her for confirmation. Rose nodded as the door began to splinter, no longer barricading them from the monster beyond them. "Come on! Come on!" The Doctor shouted, urging the wheel on. With a final click, the light chamber finally aligned with the luminescent moon towering above them, its beams flooding through the chamber as the three of them watched in wonder. Their wonder soon turned to fear as the door was ripped into shreds behind them.

Jumping in fright, Rose watched as the Wolf lunged at Queen Victoria, her mouth hung open in shock. Time seemed to slow down as the Doctor dove to the ground and slid the crystal into the beam of light that hit the floor, the beam now shining upwards and lifting The Wolf up into the air and away from the terrified Queen Victoria. The beam grew fiercer as its intense light lit up the room like a Christmas tree. With its arms thrown back, The Wolf gave into the light as its form shifted from monster to human, hanging as if it had been crucified in thin air. "Make it brighter. Let me go." The Wolf murmured, his Scottish accent, although quiet, filling the silent room. Rose stepped aside as the Doctor walked forward, adjusting the dial as the four of them watched in silence as he evaporated into thin air, leaving a final howl behind in his wake. The beam slowly faded, as did the fear of everyone else as sighs of relief could be heard. "Your Majesty? Did it bite you? the Doctor questioned as Queen Victoria stared intently at a scratch on her wrist.

"No, it's…it's a cut, that's all." She replied, sounding unsure. From Rose's vantage point, she could have sworn she saw a set of teeth marks adorning her wrist. _Maybe the royal werewolf rumour was true after all…_ Rose thought to herself, shaking her head.

As dawn began to break and sunlight danced across the rolling hills, Rose, also known as Dame Penelope Smith, watched on as the Doctor and her previous self knelt before Queen Victoria as the prepared to be knighted. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the pure excitement she had felt in that moment, the joy of soon going home and telling her mother, that she had become a Dame. Now that had been something for Jackie Tyler to tell the neighbours. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand." Queen Victoria announced as they rose to their feet, bright smiles on their faces.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave." the Doctor smiled wistfully as Queen Victoria's face morphed from a slight smile to a stoic expression.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused."

"Yes!" Her previous self shouted in delight as she glanced over at Rose. The two of them shared a smile as the Doctor huffed out a defeated laugh.

"Not remotely amused." Their smiles slowly faded as Queen Victoria went on to announce, "And henceforth I banish you."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor questioned, his expression was so bewildered that Rose had to bite her lip to contain her laughter.

 _Another day with the Doctor._ Rose thought to herself.

Jumping off the cart, Rose, her previous self and the Doctor found themselves back at the TARDIS and Rose couldn't help bit grin at the familiar sight. "Sorry you missed out on the knighting," the Doctor turned towards her with a playful expression on his face, "but you did already address yourself as Dame Penelope Smith."

"Actually, that is my title. I'm already knighted." Rose replied, grinning at their shocked expressions."

"Really? When?" Her previous self questioned eagerly.

"That's another story for another time." Rose replied mysteriously, laughing at her pervious self's intrigued expression. Feeling an intense stare on her, Rose turned to find her self captured by the Doctor's warm brown eyes. "I don't know what it is Penelope Smith," He muttered, "but there's just something about you…"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Rose replied firmly, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She watched as the Doctor shook his head with both frustration and wonder as he let out a defeated smile. He seemed to be letting it go… for now. Making their way to the TARDIS, Rose listened contentedly to her previous self's and the Doctor's animated conversation about royal werewolf's as she observed the rolling hills around them. Another adventure down, many more to go and Rose couldn't wait.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I'm not going to make any promises about when the next chapter will be released as I still have many assignments and exams to go but I promise that it will come out eventually! I forgot how fun it is to write this and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, I've decided that before we move on to School Reunion I'm going to attempt to write my own adventure that fits in between the two episodes. I've got a few ideas for it so hopefully I can pull it off. Goodbye for now!**


End file.
